Cursed
by Kikki17
Summary: In the six years Sasuke has been gone, something happened to Sakura, and for whatever reason, it's changed her. Along with a "companion" Sakura leaves the village in order to protect everyone she loves, and hopefully save herself. What happens when Sasuke gets wind of Sakura's change?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be constantly called Chicken Ass, and Sakura wouldn't be such a pansy when it came to Sasuke. PLus I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing this in the first place.**_

**.CURSED.**

She jumped from branch to branch, not making a sound. Her face was covered by a white porcelain mask accented with scarlet and sapphire swirls. Two slits acted as eye holes. Her hair was hidden by the white hooded cloak she wore decorated with red interlocking rings. As she jumped, the cloak opened, revealing her small frame. A simple pair of black spanks and a long sleeved red and white kimono shirt was all she wore with black boots that reached just below her knees. Three bags hung from her waist; two white, one black. Other than that, she carried nothing else.

Following silently behind her was a tall male, his face also hidden behind a porcelain mask, this one accented with what looked like violet interlocking squares. He wore a simple black cloak over a black short sleeved shirt and green pants. His feet were adorned with the usual black sandals. His black hair was visible and stuck up in different directions. Two blades were attached to his back, sticking out of the top of his cloak.

Kenta watched his companion closely, looking for any sign of falter. On normal occasions, they took it easy; walking at a steady pace to their destination, but it was over several miles ago that she picked up the pace, going to the branches for better speed. She stopped suddenly, bringing him to a halt by sticking her arm out. He was slightly out of breath, but she seemed fine, as she stood, a stone figure. "Come out," She called. Kenta looked over suddenly when four figures appeared 20 feet ahead. He recognized the tall male, Sasuke Uchiha. From the corner if his eye, he glanced at his companion. He could sense nothing from her.

"You've been following us for some time now. Why?" She questioned her voice stoic.

A red-headed girl with crimson eyes and glasses stepped forward, Kenta recognized her as Karin. "You'll find out soon enough." Her voice was slightly snobbish and nasally—in a word, annoying.

Kenta shifted, prepared for a fight. His companion stayed silent. A single moment passed when Sasuke was suddenly standing directly in front of his companion. There was a tense moment of silence, until Sasuke spoke. "You have a familiar chakra." It was slight, but he saw both of the Anbu stiffen, the male more so because the girl did. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, his Sharingan activating.

He stared, shocked, though his face didn't show it. He should be able to see her face, but all he saw was a green chakra swirling in the shape of a girl, the coloring going vibrant before turning dark to a near black. The more he stared, the more chakra there seemed to be; it was nearly suffocating, almost as much as his own. This perturbed him. Then she spoke, his Sharingan deactivating.

"We don't wish to fight nor interfere in your business, Uchiha. Let us pass."

She didn't wait for an answer; she merely jumped to the forest floor and began to walk beneath, Kenta scurried to follow after her. They were directly under the rest of Team Hebi when Sasuke reacted.

It surprised Sasuke that the Anbu girl dodged, spinning on her heel as she swerved out of the shower of kunai. He caught a flash of red as her cloak flapped open when she moved. For the barest of seconds a face briefly appeared in his mind's eye and was gone. He wondered idly why he would think of _her_ while he fought the Anbu whose skill far out reached hers.

_What if it is her?_

The thought flew into his mind but he quickly dismissed it. That wench isn't her, Sakura was, by far, too weak to be this girl, let alone Anbu. He smirked at his stupid thought.

Kenta didn't know what to do. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha was attacking them, and he couldn't do anything about it. Well, he could defend himself and his partner against the other three while she dealt with the Uchiha but they just stood there and watched the Uchiha try and land a kunai on his partner.

Oh shit, one was coming his way.

He jumped back, the kunai grazing against the mask leaving a slight scratch in the paint. He grabbed the swords on his back, the metal making a loud clink as he unsheathed them.

"Oh, you play with swords?" One of Sasuke's team, Suigetsu, spoke as he brought his large sword down on Kenta. He barely just blocked the blow with his own swords, grunting with the effort. Pushing the white haired sword master off, Kenta backed up. "We don't wish to quarrel. Please le-"

He abruptly stopped talking as he dodged another swing of Suigetsu's sword. He backed again until he bumped something—his partner. They stood back to back, blocking and dodging attacks left and right.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish, Uchiha?" Kenta's partner spoke. "We are no longer apart of Konoha, if this is what that's about. Any secrets you try to pry out will be long gone."

Sasuke growled in answer. A shimmer caught Kenta's attention but it was too late before he could warn his partner; they were already caught in the Chakra Strings.

His partner scowled with irritation. "This is pointless."

"We followed," Sasuke's baritone voice rang as he stood in front of her, "Because you have something I want."

She laughed, a humorless sound that chilled everyone, even Sasuke. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Your chakra." Sasuke deadpanned.

The girl snorted in answer, which, for some reason, irritated Sasuke. "Good luck with that."

Sasuke stepped into her personal bubble, looking down at her with the intent to intimidate her, because obviously his presence wasn't doing a good job of it.

"I wouldn't get too close, your girlfriend looks like she's about to have a brain aneurysm."

Sasuke's cheek jumped with agitation. Somehow this girl was getting under his skin, and he wasn't too sure if he _enjoyed_ it or _hated_ it with a passion. Karin, on the other hand, was squealing for joy that this Anbu thought her as Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!

Sasuke stepped back, turning to glare at Karin's noisiness. She quieted. Sasuke glanced suspiciously at Kenta. _Who was this tool?_

"Take off their masks." He ordered. Suigetsu stepped closer to Kenta, a smirk on his face.

"Let's see what's behind mask number one!"

Before Kenta could react, his mask was torn from his face. Suigetsu was silent. "I have no idea who this is."

"Sasuke-kun?" Kenta winced at the red heads screech, earning him an understanding glance from Suigetsu, he said, "After a while you get used to the noise."

Without missing a beat, a well-manicured hand smacked across his face, leaving behind a red mark.

Sasuke removed the mask from the girls face, causing the hood that never faltered during their 'scuffle' to fall back. He stared—face stoic—stunned.

"_Sakura?_"

_**I plan on updating chapters every Friday. (PLAN) If I don't, or miss a day, pester me until I get it done, got it? get it? got it? good!**_

_**I was trying to be all suspenseful, but duh, anyone would have guessed that it was Sakura. Kenta was originally Sai, and then I changed it to Kiba because Sai is too...Sai, and then I was just like, noooooo. So now we have Kenta. **_


	2. Chapter 2

She glared at Sasuke. Anger didn't even cover how infuriated she was; she was livid. Why was it that when she prayed to Kami that she'd see at least a glimpse of him, he was nowhere in sight, and yet now, when he was the last person she wanted to see, here he was, in all his hate filled glory, right in front of her. Despite all the sorrow he caused her, she knew that she still loved him with all her heart. And for that she hated him. Her nose twitched with irrational rage.

Sasuke seemed paralyzed in place. He'd never seen such hate and anger in her eyes before—especially directed at him. He's seen Sakura angry, sure, but this was nothing like when she'd scream her head off at Naruto for being Naruto. Her eyes were dark and by all means wished harm on him. This wasn't natural for her—her eyes were her best feature, always giving away her emotions and being a beacon for light. Her eyes, now, were like depthless green orbs, beautiful all the same, but with the light off.

She'd grown too. Though short, she had a lengthiness to her body, and like her Sensei, she had a purple rhombus in the center of her forehead. Her hair had grown and was way passed her waist now, tied back with a white ribbon. He'd never admit it to himself but he found her profoundly attractive.

Sasuke looked to her travel companion. Simple black hair, dark skin, and blue eyes defined him. He didn't know this person, and didn't really care. What he wanted to know was why he was with her and why they weren't in the village, where they belonged.

"Who are you?"

"Why?" Kenta glanced at Sakura; she was staring down the Uchiha like he was some disease infested body.

"He asked you a question, sword boy!" Karin screeched.

He sighed, "Kenta."

_This woman, how do they keep her around?_ He thought, _Why do they keep her around?_ Kenta glanced at the Uchiha survivor; _she must have some special ability if he was willing to put up with her_. Sakura had spoken with him about each individual to avoid, she didn't get specific, but he knew that she wasn't a major threat. Not like Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Well, you wanted my chakra, what are you waiting for?" Sakura snidely said.

"Sakura." Kenta quietly admonished. _What was she doing?! Is she trying to get herself killed?_

She looked at him, meeting Kenta's critical eyes, and shrugged. Her attention back on Sasuke she watched him like a hawk for any signs of movement. In the back of her head, she wondered if he would actually kill her, then shook her head. **_He's already tried to kill you a couple of times already, Forehead._**

Of course he'd try to kill her. And with the chakra strings wrapped around her and Kenta, it'd be possible. With little effort, she snuffed out her chakra, holding it down in a vise-like grip. She let herself collapse, feigning death.

"Sakura!?" Kenta played along, sounding slightly panicked as she slumped down. She had a plan.

Sasuke's head slowly turned toward her, as he sensed her chakra disappear. She was slumped against that Kenta guy, her weight causing him to bend at an awkward angle. He stared.

"Uh, Sasuke, not to point out the obvious but I think your source of power there just went out." Suigetsu, grimaced when Sasuke's eyes swung to him, blood red.

"Shutting up now." He mumbled. _Sheesh, he really needs to lighten up_.

Sasuke could make out the faintest of green chakra, packed into the smallest of balls, but that was Sakura for you—excellent chakra control.

"Save it for someone else, I'm still going to take your chakra."

Sakura's face twisted with annoyance, "What do you need it for anyways? It's not like you don't have enough."

He looked at her, face unchanged. Like always. It was starting to piss her off. She glared at him. He, of course just kept looking. Her rage seemed to be rising higher and higher, until a nudge brought her glare to Kenta. After a year of being around the kid she could see right through the mask he put on his face. He was concerned. His eyes shifted to the sky. She looked up, passed Sasuke, and saw the beginnings of what would be a beautiful sunset in Konoha. A sorrowful ache filled her chest, she missed it so much. She hoped Naruto and everyone else was still under the façade that she was on a very long mission. She hoped that Tsunade-Sama won't be under grief when Naruto finds out.

She sighed, tired, suddenly. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal? We aren't apart of some company, you moron, there are no deals." Karin's voice was close by, probably behind her.

Sakura turned her head, turning a murderous look on Karin that had everyone's blood run cold. "Excuse me, but are you Sasuke?" Karin blinked. "No, I didn't think so. Shut up and listen, whore."

Suigetsu busted out laughing as Karin seethed with her arms crossed over her chest. _I hate her_.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt, well, pleased at Sakura's admonishment towards Karin, it at least saved him of doing it.

"As I was saying, let's make a deal. We camp here and then, in the morning, you take my chakra, deal?"

"Why can't we just do it now?" Karin asked cuttingly. Sasuke had been staring at Sakura for a while, his eyes roving over her form like he was some love struck pup and it was really pissing her off. Sasuke was hers. HERS! She didn't know who this bitch thought she was but she'd do whatever it takes to get rid of her.

Kenta tried not to panic as the last of the sun's rays started to disperse. With each passing moment Sakura had been growing weaker and weaker, and Kenta knew_, just knew_, that Sasuke was noticing this. Her face had grown paler, and now she was sagging against him for support. Once that last ray of sun disappeared, Sakura would be gone. Out, literally, like a light.

In a flash, Sakura's chakra sweeped out, the uncontrolled chakra colliding with the air. The amount was so massive that it withered away the chakra strings releasing Kenta and her. She fell with a thud to the ground.

Kenta acted quickly, his hands flying over symbols to the point his hands blurred. "Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!"

The ground around Sakura erupted, wood rapidly surrounding her unconscious body, blocking Team Hebi's gaze. Sasuke looked to Kenta. _What the hell was going on_?

_**Relax! this isn't all of it! But OMIGOODNESS! Here I was expecting to get followers like...never...ha **_

_**so now i'm in love with all of you! Y'all are just the awesomest people ever! Oh yes, and if there's something that confuses you just ask me and I'll get back to ya! **_

_**Also if I get something wrong, (like name spellings, or character appearance) don't be afraid to call me out.**_

_****stage whisper**to tell you the truth I haven't seen Naruto in like four years, this is all pure memory and Narutopedia**stage whisper****_

_**oh and **_** : Vaz a ves! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Ps. I don't speak Spanish (Sadly)I had my dad translate for me so if that's something entirely different from what I meant to say...oops**

**it's a small update but that's all that was really missing the next chapter will be up most likely Saturday night. :) thanks again for reading! And following! I see the little emails on my phone "you have a new follower" an I just feel empowered, like I'm some evil person and I just turned you to the dark side! haha and that's y'all queue to shuffle away with a wtf look on y'all s face. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenta sat tiredly on the small coffin like prison he made around Sakura. He already knew by the way Sasuke was staring at him that he had questions.

"What the hell was that, man?" Suigetsu asked, a little more uneasy than Juugo, who had backed away as far as he could.

"It was like I was being suffocated." Juugo admitted solemnly.

Kenta remained quiet, staring at Sasuke, who in turn watched him. "Explain."

Sasuke didn't know how to describe what he felt; he imagined it was how people felt when they were in his presence. Indeed as Juugo described, it was like someone had a tight grip on his windpipe, choking anyone in a twenty foot radius. It was entirely un-Sakura-like. He remembered the last time he saw Sakura. The sense of her chakra, though limited, was entirely soothing and it had angered him to the point he wanted to just wipe her out. She made him weak. Nonetheless, it was strange, the two years they hadn't seen each other, that her chakra had such a dramatic change. It was almost like…

Silently, he waited for Kenta to explain this…change in Sakura.

Kenta shut his eyes, contempt with what he was revealing, "A year and some months ago, Sakura was on a solo mission," He hesitated, wondering if Sakura would be okay with him sharing this.

"Well? Keep going!" Suigetsu said, plopping himself down a couple of feet away from Kenta with his water bottle in his grip.

"Er, right," Kenta muttered, "She was on an undercover class-A mission. As I said earlier, it was a solo. She was looking for an ally of Konoha who went missing recently near the borders of The Land of Mist. The mission was supposed to only take two weeks at the most, but after a month Hokage-Sama knew something was wrong. She sent Hatake-San and Sai out to find her, but there was no trace of her. Hatake-San's dogs couldn't even sniff her out. A couple of days later, she was limping into the gates. She was in critical condition and was half insane muttering something about a bite-"

"A bite?" Sasuke interrupted. His suspicion of what changed Sakura was becoming more evident and he didn't like it—at all. It couldn't be who he thought it was seeing as he killed them both, and everyone who had been involved with Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments were dead, excluding Juugo and himself.

"Yes," Kenta sighed, "She was attacked by someone with strikingly similar jutsu as Orochimaru. She had managed to kill her opponent, but she was so badly injured she had to hide herself and heal herself as much as she could. It took her awhile, but she managed, barely, to save her own life using the Strength of a Hundred Seal."

Kenta stared at Sasuke with this look on his face that made Sasuke want to split him in half. There was a sort of intense silence as Kenta just stared.

"Then what happened?" Karin asked, her voice sounding faintly intrigued.

"She died, briefly. Hokage-Sama managed to save her, but she won't ever be the same," Kenta watched Sasuke for his reaction, "Her chakra is now deadly. It will kill anyone who comes into contact with it."

Karin scoffed, "That's impossible, there's no su-"

"You should know, you have medical abilities, think about it." Kenta interrupted.

She was silent as she looked at him with a blank stare. _She doesn't know_. He sweat dropped. _She's not very bright, for the team medic. _He looked back at Sasuke, his face blank, staring at the prison he made for Sakura. He wondered what he could be thinking in that skull of his. He blinked when he heard his voice.

"That doesn't explain why she's like this."

"It's a side effect…of the bite she received from her assailant. The moment the sun's light disappears she becomes comatose only coming to when the sun rises."

Now the moon was high overhead, shining bright from its fullness, outshining the stars around it. Sasuke remembered from his Genin days on missions—Sakura would gaze at the stars, a bright smile on her face until she fell asleep—and now, she slept in a prison and under a jutsu. While he was pleased he knew of her physical state, he wondered at her mental state. More so he wondered why she seemed so…bitter. It was unnatural for her and he didn't like it. It was okay for him to be unhappy: he was an avenger and couldn't be happy until his Clan was avenged. That was the way it is, but she, she was that bright light, along with Naruto, that he couldn't ever imagine dimming.

"She can explain the rest to you, if she still wishes to go on with that idiotic deal she made."

"What's with the cage?" Suigetsu asks, speaking up from his silent listening. Something was off, of course, Kenta wasn't telling them something and he knew it was big if he was dancing around telling them and putting said secret in a prison jutsu. He just wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"It's for protection. For her and for us." Kenta left it at that, closing his eyes and presumably going to sleep.

Juugo was fascinated with this guy. How was he so trusting as to close his eyes in front of people who he full well knew would kill him without a second thought? Unless he was attuned to his surroundings. Juugo looked at his feet; it was full well possible, seeing as Kenta used Wood Style Jutsu. He looked at Sasuke, then the sky; it was well past midnight, the moon high overhead.

"Sasuke-Sama, perhaps we should rest here?" He suggested quietly, no one would ever suspect him of having a crazed murderous intent hidden inside him.

"Hn."

"Alright!" Suigetsu made himself comfortable near a fallen tree while Karin set a place for a fire; Juugo retreated to find food as Sasuke made himself comfortable on a high branch, hidden in shadow.

Sasuke considered what Kenta said. Sakura was attacked. Sakura was injured. Why the _hell_ would the Hokage send her on a solo mission? Yea, she had grown skill, but he didn't think it was enough to survive on her own. With Naruto, sure no problem. Hell, even with _Ino_, she would do well, but not by herself. He didn't like it that she was sent by herself. But who was he—who was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha—to like what Sakura did. Who was he to be concerned of her business? Who was he to _care_?!

He glanced down at Sakura's tomb-like prison. She's suddenly changed because of something that happened, and his concerns for her are abruptly up and running. He smothered an aggravated sigh, _she's so annoying_.

**SSSSoooo, I lied! haha! update tonight! I was going to wait 'til Saturday to write but I was having such wonderful luck with spinning up a story I started writing and finished the third chapter! How bout dem Apples?! Don't get excited though, eventually I will get writer's block and then this story will slowly wither away into oblivion...that's a bit morbid isn't it?**

**HA. Oh! So after I have a few more chapters out, I am going to start another story it's called ****Instinct****. And it's slight AU but not really...it could be considered sci-fi but not really, and it's more family based (I think) then romance. Yea but there's going to be a little summary for you at the bottom in Italics with no bold.**

**And also I'm a very open-minded person so if you have suggestions or need to call me out on something, go ahead, but don't be rude. That's great! Another thing, I'm curious to know what you think is going on with Sakura; I'd like to know if my attempts at being Vaguely Descriptive is good.**

**Without further ado: INSTINCT.**

_The child technically was_ her_ daughter. The child technically was _his_ daughter. Even though she missed two years of the child's life, he could still see the possessiveness of her actions. she was after all, technically, a mother. It would make sense if she had the __**instinct**__ of one._


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke before all, releasing herself from the wood prison Kenta placed her in every night. It took her a moment to recognize where she was, events of the night before sketchily crossed her mind. She looked over to Kenta. He was leaning on the closest tree, dark circles under his eyes. He'd probably tried to stay up the whole night to make sure nothing tried to harm her. She frowned. As much as she appreciated his help, she didn't want him ruining his health, just to fulfill an order that was unneeded. Silently, she checked over his vitals, scanning for anything that might be harmful.

After a moment, the only thing she found was a badly cramping neck muscle. She healed it, concentrating on sending light chakra to her finger, and keeping the dark chakra as far away from her hand as possible. Her breathing was slightly labored as she pulled her hand back, like she'd just run a block.

This was just getting ridiculous. She was tired of feeling, well, tired, after performing some jutsu that she'd done a million times before that stupid _idiot_ attacked her, and decided to just torture her instead of doing it quick and easy. She left the group, walking silently on the grassy ground, toward what sounded like the rush of a waterfall. Her silent walk came to a halt when she sensed an unmistakable chakra.

"Sasuke."

He appeared before her, leaning on a tree. "Hn."

Sakura walked passed him, continuing toward the sound of water. She heard Sasuke fall into step behind her. With a smirk she looked back at him, "You're following me like a love struck pup."

At the accusation Sasuke turned a full-fledged glare on her his Sharingan activating, the tomoe spinning. Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes at his anger. "You anger too quick, it'll be the end of you."

Sasuke stared at her back, pausing in step as she walked away. He started to walk again_. Since when did she become so…uncaring? _Though Sasuke was…_accustomed_, to the Genin Sakura, half of him found this Sakura…refreshing? He worried; of course he'd never _ever_ admit that to anyone, what could that Ninja have done to her that made her so…so broken? Her change was in a way—sort of like his own. The amount of his chakra increased greatly, like hers. He broke his bonds and left the village, she—apparently—left Konoha because of her "change". The change in her that was incomparable to him though was the personality. She wasn't the same happy-go-lucky girl who always asked him to go out or come home; actually she hasn't even _mentioned_ it. He looked at her now, really looked at her. From what he could tell, she was the same, though her eyes weren't as bright, she was paler than usual; and her hair. It was long, just past her waist, tied back in a white ribbon much like that older Hyuuga. She wore no Village symbol, not even her family symbol: the white circle.

He stopped short when they came onto a beautiful sight. The trees opened up, revealing a misting waterfall. The water was a crystal blue, clear to the point you could see the algae covered rocks at the bottom. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura move toward the water; her boots removed revealing her creamy legs. He never realized how long they were for her height. His stomach churned with uneasiness as she placed her toes into the water, going calf deep before turning to look at him.

"What is it that you want, Sasuke?" her voice was mildly curious, yet at the same time stiff and angered. He contemplated what she was asking of him. He wanted revenge. Konoha took everything from him: his childhood, his future, his family, and his _brother_. He wanted nothing more for Konoha to perish. His eyes grew dark and depthless as he thought more and more about it.

"I want to bring an end to Konoha."

She stared at him a moment, "All of it?" her voice was so soft and quiet, he had to strain to hear it.

"Yes."

There was a fire in her eyes as she mulled something over. "You blame them all?"

He stared at her silent. She was smart; she could figure it out. He was done trying to make people understand what they took away from him; he was alone in this world.

"You know, after you left my parents died." She looked at the water, moving her toes along smooth rocks. "I was mad at Tsunade-Sama because I was working at the Hokage Tower with her when they passed-"

"That is not the same thing." He cut her off; he knew where she was heading with this. Her head snapped up to glare at him.

"Is it? Tsunade did nothing to my parents and yet I still blamed her for it! You're doing the same thing to the people who had nothing to do with your clan's death! That is strictly between you and the elders! The others who have been involved are long dead now! Yet you're willing to drag innocent people who have no idea-"

"What are you-"

"I'm saying to take it out with the elders, but leave the civilians out of it! Leave the kids, who won't even know why they're being murdered, out of it!" They had been yelling over each other, anger lighting their eyes with the only emotions they seemed to feel these days. Sakura was breathing heavily, glaring at Sasuke and his idiotic logic.

Sasuke remained silent, trying to regain his composure, reeling in his temper. Sakura's face, in a blink, went stoic. She was regarding him with hard eyes, a small fraction of her old self shining through the bleakness. Then she looked down at the water.

"You know, flowing water is considered to be cleansing."

Before he could comprehend what she was saying, she had already taken off the three bags that were attached to her hips; her red shirt going with it, placed beside her boots. He'd unconsciously stiffened. He'd seen a woman half naked before, it was nothing special, but this was Sakura, someone he'd known to be quite healthy. But she was just _too_ skinny. Her ribs and hips poked out, not terribly but just enough, and you could make out the bumps of her spine when she moved a certain way. And then his eyes traveled to the curve of her waist, and ever so slightly bugged out. He could clearly see the bite Kenta was talking about the night before. A full circle with scarred ridges, offset by the black purple that spread from the center and slowly turned into a hazy blue to green and then faded out to her normal skin tone. The whole thing, bite and bruising took up the entire left side of her waist, slipping passed the line of her spandex shorts and sports bra.

"Sakura?" he questioned quietly. She turned and looked at him, an unconcerned look on her face.

"Care to take a swim with me?" When he made no action of moving, she rolled her eyes. "Of course not you're Sasuke." She slipped under the water, disappearing from his sights. After a minute of just standing there, staring, he slipped off his shirt and sandals. He stood a moment before removing the blue cloth and purple belt, leaving himself in just his pants.

He dove in after her.

The water was quite deep and so clear it was like he wasn't even under water. He searched the water for her but couldn't see her. Where did she go? As if to answer, a slim hand grabbed his ankle and pulled. He went so deep that his feet touched the smooth rocks at the bottom and his ears popped. He turned his head to find Sakura, a small smile on her lips. Her hair had escaped its tie and now spread behind her back like cherry wings. The sight was, in its own way, beautiful.

Tensing his legs, he pushed himself upwards, towards her. She moved backwards, flipping herself upside down to swim downwards, and avoid him. Water tended to slow the movements down and required more muscle power, but Sakura seemed to move without such troubles, like a fish.

After twenty minutes of swimming, Sasuke trying to grab Sakura and Sakura easily avoiding him, they surfaced for air. Sakura was looking up at the waterfall, just to her right. A sad look was on her face, a look that Sasuke had only ever seen a couple of times on her face, and somehow that managed to scare him. On a spur of the moment he reached for her, gripping her by her upper arm firmly yet gently and pulled her into his chest and held her tight. He could feel her shaking, fell her gripping his arms in a weak yet strong grip, but she didn't do what he expected her to do—cry.

A part of him wanted to shove her away because he was Sasuke and he had no business comforting her. That was Naruto's job. He sighed, looking up at the pink tinted sky. The others were surely awake already. They should be going back soon. He looked down when he heard her sigh, pulling away from him with an even sadder look on her face. That's not what he wanted, but that was the last time he would allow himself to do something so un-Sasuke-like. He studied her subdued sad look, his hand moving on its own as his thumb brushed across her smooth cheek. Her solemn eyes looked up at him.

Well, he'll do one last thing un-Sasuke-like. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Her lips were soft and plump, much how they looked, and he decided there was nothing softer. Except maybe her hair, which he found one of his hands tangled in, while hers were wrapped around his shoulders. He surprised both of them when he licked her bottom lip asking for entry inside her mouth. She hesitated, but then proceeded to continue this quite extravagant kiss.

A moment later they broke apart, breathing heavily for air. They both regarded each other with new eyes for a moment. There was a tense silence, filled with indecision: they both knew that they had to get back to the others or they'd most likely get caught like this, but both would like nothing more than to lock lips again. Silently they both agreed it was best to dry off and get back to their people.

Little did they both know, they had already been discovered, by a now seething red head who wanted nothing more than for that pink-headed _bitch_ to drown right then and there. This only made her even madder when she pictured it happening, only to imagine Sasuke rushing to save her. She was going to _murder_ her, then heal her so she could do it again!

**So, how was it? I put a bit of fluff in there. it's mainly in Sasuke's point of view, the last three chapters were kinda all over the place so I'm going to try and switch off of characters for chapters...as in one chapters in Sasuke's POV and the other in Sakura's ..yeah you get the point.. hahaha, so the waterfall seen was inspired by this beautiful picture I saw of Sasuke and Sakura. they were both underwater and it was just ****_PURTY_****. **

**here's a link:**

** art/Commission-SASUSAKU-underwater-185587850**

**As you could tell, probably, I'm not that good at fluff. well...in third person anyway **note that there is an evil smile on my face as I type this** **

**also I'm not much of a third person story teller I think this is the fifth story(?) I've made in third person, I'm more of a first person, and sadly all the fannyfickies that I've come up with are in third person, well all but one. And PLEASE tell me what you think, a smiley face will make me feel like I'm high on caffeine(the best high you can get btw) please REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke had left first, slipping into the trees, disappearing from her sight. She was glad he hadn't questioned her about her waist, though she knew eventually he'd ask her, and she didn't know how he'd react. Sakura sat, pulling her shirt on, thinking about what had happened only minutes ago.

By all means, when she had invited him to swim with her, she expected him to just stand there and wait for her to get out; it surprised her when she saw him come in behind her. Unconsciously, she bit her lip, thinking about the _kiss_ they had. It wasn't like Sasuke to show emotion or affection, and she wondered exactly just _what_ that was. When they had come up for air, she had seen the beautiful white rush of the waterfall and while it took her breath away it made her sad. She wouldn't ever see anything like this again. Beauty—no, _peace—_she wouldn't ever see peace again. Just thinking about it had made her sad; she wouldn't see Naruto, or Kakashi-Sensei, the Konoha 11, Shizune and Tsunade-Sama. This mission she was on will be the death of her, she knew it.

Slowly she slipped her boots on, and stood, looking at the wide river and waterfall. She shared a moment with Sasuke here, and knew that they wouldn't share a moment again; she would treasure that moment and lock it safe in her heart. And then she'd never think of him again. In the past, even now, he brought her pain and sadness. Shaking her head, she sighed and turned to leave, going through the trees and back to Kenta.

By now the sky was blue and the sun shined down on her back. When she entered the makeshift campsite, Kenta was watching her, his mask back in place, his cloak fastened. Glancing around, Sakura saw Suigetsu, sipping from his cup as he watched Karin roam about. Her face was twisted in a morbid expression, anger and annoyance seemed to simmer off her in waves.

"Oi, you missed a spot." Suigetsu said which sparked a beating from Karin, who yelled at him and said she wasn't his maid. Sakura looked at them, amused. They reminded her of Naruto and her, how they used to be in their Genin days. Karin's head turned to her, a vicious look in her eyes.

"What are you staring at _Pinky_!" there was a penetrating silence as Sakura just stared at her, a look on her face that couldn't be defined as anything but indifferent. It made Karin mad and scared her at the same time. Sakura didn't comment and looked at Kenta.

"We stay here." She said.

"Here? But I thou—"

"We stay here." She snapped, a ferocity in her voice that no one would expect from her. Kenta nodded subdued.

"Have you talked to Sasuke?" He asked quietly.

"Not now. Where is he anyway?"

As if in answer, he appeared, standing on a fallen tree. He looked at her, stoic.

"Do you still want my chakra?"

He motioned for her to follow him as he turned. She followed, not sure why he would want her alone. He stopped when they were a few feet away from the group, and leaned against a tree.

"What happened." He stated.

Sakura studied him a moment. She knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't certain if she should answer him or not. He was facing away from her but at her silence he turned shooting her with a glare that could kill. She sighed, and sat on a tree stump across from him.

"Tsunade-Sama sent me on a class-A mission, solo. I was supposed to be undercover, looking for a missing ally. I was discovered a few weeks in by an unknown ninja; he didn't even have a name, simply went by Animal." Sakura shivered as she retold what had happened.

* * *

_Her hair was shorter then, barely brushing against her shoulders and she wore her usual outfit. She was poised to jump out of an oncoming attack. Her opponent smiled evilly at her, his canines protruding much like Orochimaru's did. His hair was long and wild, looking more like a mane of a lion then hair. The short beard he had added with his mane-like hair only achieved in giving him an animal-like appearance. He laughed, sending chills down her spine._

_"Little Kunoichi, you have no chance, but you are a tasty-looking chew toy."_

_"Do you always compare yourself to a mutt?" She said a smirk on her face. Animal roared with rage and charged at her. Sakura summersaulted out of his path, sending senbon into his knees. He howled with pain, turning to glare at her._

_"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sakura teased him, hoping to get him angry enough to make a mistake and give her an opening. He growled lowly, making hand signs. Mud erupted from his mouth hurtling toward her with speed. She managed to dodge most, getting struck on her shoulder. The impact shoved her on her ass, sliding backward. She rolled to her left, narrowly missing the foot to her face. She made shadow clones, spreading them wide around Animal. _

_He looked around at all of them, growling with agitation. "Coward, afraid to take me on yourself?"_

_"I'm. Right. Here!" She yelled as she flew down from nowhere, a foot full of chakra. He moved but he wasn't fast enough and his foot caught with the impact. He screamed out in pain as his foot was shattered under hers along with the earth. She pumped chakra to her fingers, sending them into one of his arms. The force of it snapped the bone clean with muscles tearing. He screamed, growling and dispite his foot being useless, send his leg into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. _

_"You, Bitch." He ground out. He limped towards her and with his still working hand grabbed her by her throat. Her hands grabbed at his arm, so she could support herself and breath. "I should kill you, but that wouldn't be any fun."_

_Sakura glared at him, her eyes taking in every movement and every look that passed over his face. The grin that covered his face didn't sit well with her, especially when it brought unpleasant memories of a certain test. His mouth gaped open, his teeth gleaming with a sort of green liquid. She recognized it for what it was. Poison. Her grip tightened on his wrist, as she sent a foot into his broken arm, the heel of her boot slicing the skin open. With a snarl, he leaned to bite into her shoulder, ignoring the fact that his beautiful arm now laid limp on the ground. _

_She moved, unexpectedly, taking her Tantō out and slammed it into his neck just as his teeth crushed into her waist. She gasped, her hands releasing their grip. Animal went limp, falling off her. He was dead, but Sakura didn't really care about that at the moment. She grabbed her waist, trying to stop the bleeding. Her heart beat faster than normal and she could feel herself weakening. It burned like someone poured acid on her flesh and she didn't know what kind of poison he'd given her. With a tired gaze she looked around for shelter, she needed to heal herself and it would take a while for her to do that. She half staggered, half crawled, to a hollowed out tree, pulling a bush in front of the opening._

_Sakura shut her eyes as she concentrated on expelling the poison. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out._

_When she awoke, it was dark and she could faintly hear the creaking of crickets. Groaning, she lifted herself, crawling out of her hiding spot. She managed to stop the bleeding, and found it wasn't a poison that had been injected into her. She couldn't be sure but she was certain this was of similar jutsu to that of Orochimaru. Grimacing, Sakura, started to make a slow trek back to Konoha._

_As she walked, something brushed against her fingers that held her side. It tickled, she noted, almost like when her hair brushed her elbows when she had it long. Pausing, she touched her hair, eyes widening as she felt the length of it. _How long was I healing myself?

_More urgently, she started to make her way to Konoha, ignoring her fatigue. After two days of travel, she managed to reach the gates, relief so overwhelming she collapsed._

_When she opened her eyes, she could see Tsunade-Sama and Shizune, hovering over her, checking her vitals and healing her wounds._

_"Tsunade-Sama," Shizune said fearfully, "This bite isn't healing."_

_That was the last thing she heard before hearing a flat-line and the room grew dark._

* * *

Sakura sighed, looking at Sasuke, who stood immobile. "Do you know what happens, Sasuke, when something dies?"

He was silent.

"It decays and like a disease starts the decaying process of anything that surrounds it." Lifting her hand, she looked blankly at Sasuke as deep green chakra glowed from her left hand. Gently she petted the green grass beside her, only it turned brown and shriveled up as soon as she touched it.

A small malicious smile was on her face when she looked at Sasuke. "Do you still want my chakra?"

**Yea, I'm not very good act action-y scenes, so sorry about that! I think the whole thing is a bit sketchy and not very clear. hehehe, might be getting a bit to vague in there. I'm not sure. This chapter was a little longer than most, so yay for you guys! Things are moving along faster than I thought they would so their might only be a few chapters left-like four-depending on what happens afterwards.**

**and is it just me or is Sasuke really hard to get his POV just right? I mean the last chapter I wrote I just kinda winged it, so he's most likely OOC...like a lot. I don't know, I find him hard to...understand, I guess. OMYGOSH, I was looking through pictures of Sasuke on Google an there was this one picture of him smiling and MY GOD, his level of creepiness just broke my Creep-radar! Poor Sakura, she's in love with a creeper.**

**Anywho! Tell me what you think, and PLEASE ask me about anything that you don't understand.**

**I think Naruto might make a quick appearance in here, but this is mainly a flat out SasuSaku story. I am developing an AU NaruHina for all you Pro NH's but it'll be awhile, I'm still working out kinks and what-not's. **

**OH, so I like to write blurbs on my phone when i'm suppose to be paying attention U.S History and you know how autocorrect is on the Iphone, here are some of my autocorrect mishaps:**

**Naruto: Matteo**

**Sasuke: Sand Cake**

**Kakashi: Karachi**

**Ino: IMO**

**Kiba: Luba**

**Sasori: Sad Story**

**Deidara: Deer**

**Itachi: It Itchy**

**Madara: (I got two) My dairy/ Madeira**

**Neji: Behind**

**Tenten: Tenet**

**and Jaraiya: Kata it's **


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think you understand, Sasuke. You absorb me and my chakra, and you will die! You will die and the Uchiha clan will go with you." She yelled.

Sasuke stared at the grass, brown and dead. Her chakra had died, and now it could kill.

_It's for protection. For her and for us._

Kenta's words rang in his head; that's what he meant. _With her control on her chakra it would spread out and kill whatever was around it._ He stared at her, _but if it killed anything it came into contact with…_

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped at him, before scowling and turning away to head back towards Kenta and the others. He vaguely heard Sakura ask for Kenta to follow her.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Karin came into his line of sight, souring his mood. "Sasuke-kun, what's your plan? Are we"-

"Gather Juugo and Suigetsu—we're leaving." When she stared at him, confused, he snapped. "Now!"

"You're not goi—"

"Karin, leave." He growled.

With a squeak she went to go find Juugo and Suigetsu, a slight anger in her mind. _That bitch what did she say to Sasuke? I thought he was going to kill her._ She glared bitterly at the sight of the girl, instructing Kenta to make a small two room house in the clearing. _I could just do it myself._ She grinned and looked over to Suigetsu.

"Where's Juugo? We're leaving." He appeared at the sound of his name, a blank look on his face. "Let's go." She commanded, and spun away, back towards Sasuke.

* * *

"Wood-style: Four Pillar House Technique!" Kenta pulled the house up from the ground, forming a small one story house with a main room a kitchen and extra full master room. He looked at Sakura, "Are you sure about this?"

She scoffed, "Yes, I am."

"Sakura, I—"

"This isn't open for debate, Kenta. Go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade-Sama that I didn't find what she sent me out here to look for." She glared at him, her anger causing her to lose focus on holding her chakra back. He bowed his head, "Yes, Sakura-San."

In a sudden smog, he disappeared.

She waited a moment before she dropped all pretenses, sighing with release. Her body had grown so tired in the past two days; it made her wonder if she'd been pushing herself too far. Originally, she had planned on trying to find the River of Healing as fast as she could, but she needed a break, and to be alone. Sending Kenta off was the best thing she could think of, and staying here for a couple of days would be relaxing especially with the waterfall just beyond the trees.

Ducking into the house, she noted with a surprise rock on her heels that the house was furnished and even came with blankets and futons. The only thing needed was food. Yawning, she pulled her cloak on and placed the porcelain mask over her face. Her sudden fatigue was calculated and placed on a shelf for later analysis—her medical mind never really stopping to rest.

She left the house, remembering a small town not too far away. She'd be able to get there and back just in time to hit the hay before sundown. With a nod of agreement, like anyone was around, she shot forward, ready to make her little run to market.

**late evening**

She'd grabbed five tomatoes, three apples, and a batch of grapes, lettuce, oranges and pears, and a carton of strawberries. It wasn't a lot but she'd survive until she moved on again. If she wanted meat, she could hunt for squirrels or fish. With a nod, she made to leave the village when she heard her name called by an ugly yet familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Karin stood, her hands on her hips, gut showing from her purple shirt. "I knew you were just trying to stalk Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura sighed not really wanting to be bothered by her. "If I were stalking Sasuke, please tell me why I would be leaving the village?"

Karin scoffed though not as confident with her accusation, "Obviously you knew I saw you and were making a run for it."

Sakura had a dubious look on her face, though Karin couldn't see it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sasuke may not see through your little lies, but I do, and I'm going to do what Sasuke should have done yesterday instead of—" she paused, sneering in disgust, "I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura laughed, "So you spied. Then maybe you'd know that what that was, was simply an in the moment thing. Sasuke meant nothing by it. Now run along and play housewife."

Karin, seething, ran at Sakura with a kunai.

_Ugh, why does Sasuke have to attract psychopathic sluts instead of civilized young women who just throw words and drinks at each other._ Sakura moved away from the path of the kunai, placing her bags all in one hand and sent a chakra filled fist into her stomach; enough to knock the air out of her but not enough to rupture anything. Karin laid spread eagle on the ground gaping like a fish for air.

"And, Karin, Sasuke cares nothing for you or anyone but himself. The moment he gets what he desires he'll drop you like a cloud drops rain."

She disappeared.

When Karin was able to suck air into her lungs, Sakura's chakra was long gone and she hated that pink-haired snake even more now.

"Oi, Karin! No sleeping on the job!" something hard smacked her in the head, cracking and releasing something slimy. Steam protruded from her ears.

"SUIGETSU, YOU LITTLE WORM! I'm GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE THE FISH YOU ARE!" Karin screamed at him, stalking toward him with what anyone would assume was Fire from Hell around her. Suigetsu laughed at her, his sword attached to his back. "Easy now, you might cook that if you get too angry."

Juugo looked worriedly between them, "Guys, we shouldn't argue." **_Eh, why not let 'em go at it; maybe them two will finally fuck and get over each other._**

Juugo flinched at his perverted thought, turning to just walk away from their bickering and do what Sasuke told them to do. He absentmindedly wondered where Sasuke went off to anyways, he said he had to take care of something and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, but…_was it possible that he went back to spend time with Sakura? _

He smiled and hoped it were true. Sasuke could use some happiness in his misery filled life.

"Juugo," Came Sasuke's voice.**_Or maybe he wasn't getting some with Sakura. _**Juugo pinched himself for that strange thought.

"Sasuke-Sama?"

"What's Karin making a ruckus for this time?"

"Suigetsu threw an egg at her face."

Sasuke grunted. "I'll be back shortly, make sure they do their jobs."

Juugo nodded, "Right."

Sasuke left.

* * *

When he got there, she was already asleep in a futon, breathing easily. He couldn't enter the room she was in or he would slowly be suffocated by her chakra, and that was unpleasant.

He was worried about her, yes; he'd admit that, because what if he was right about Sakura? He didn't want to think about it. He'd interrogate her when she woke up in the morning and force the whole story out of her.

He was Sasuke; he wasn't stupid. Both she and Kenta hadn't been telling him everything. And he was going to find out what they—she—were keeping from him, whether she wanted him to or not.

**Things are heating up! Whoop whoop!**

**Now for missybree **

**Suigetsu: SU-GET-SU**

**Juugo: JEW-GO**

**see not so hard! **

**omigosh guys! there's like going to be another story coming soon! (starts squealing like a fangirl) *cough* that just happened. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! y'all are my fave people ever! and for the people who don't review, please please please review! Reviews are like my druggy! I get all smiley and happy and my friends look at me like I'm on medication or something. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start writing more of Instinct that way I can give you this huge long chapter and you'll be forever pleased with me :)**

**Peace out girl scouts! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Her arms were crossed and an annoyed look was on her face when he opened his eyes. She was standing over him a hip cocked and her hair falling over her shoulders in different places. With the sunlight streaming into the small room behind her, she was easily comparable to that of an angel. Sasuke nearly choked at his choice of thought.

He'd lived a very long time, six years, with a hormone crazed teenaged girl who did nothing to upset the hormones he'd turned off when he left the village. So, why the hell now would they want to act up? He brooded silently to himself as he sat up and looked at the girl he used to watch over.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here?"

He imagined she'd be pleased, but the look of anger and annoyance on her face wasn't really a sign that she was pleased. He shrugged, standing up, causing her to crane her neck upwards. Blinking, he looked at the top of her head. Had she always been that short?

"Don't just shrug at me, I want an answer."

"You're annoying." Sasuke muttered, not quiet enough, apparently, because he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a small force to his stomach. The breath was knocked out of him as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, his Sharingan taking it's time to activate before looking to Sakura who was straddling his chest with her knees pinning his arms and her hands on his neck.

"What was that?" She said, her voice more annoyed than threatening. He liked the feel of her weight on him, though she made it just a little hard to breath.

"You're heavy. Get off." Sasuke stated making no move to shove her off. Sakura however was unpleased. She flexed her fingers.

"With you in this position, I could easily kill you." Her thumb grazed the side of his neck, sending chills down his spine. Not out of fear or anything. It was a…pleasant kind of feeling. Hn, this is a feeling to avoid. With the flick of his hips, Sakura was underneath him, her arms pinned to either side of her head. Straddling her hips, Sasuke rested most of his weight on her that had her face squirming.

"Oh, _I'm_ the heavy one?" She huffed. Wiggling underneath him, to try and escape. That. Was. Not. Helping. But Sasuke didn't really want to move. He liked her better underneath him than on top. Sasuke gazed at her, wondering what this feeling was and how to get rid of it. His eyes unconsciously travelled down to her lips. He could kiss her again. No, he told himself he'd never do that again.

"Can you, um, get off? You're cutting off the circulation to my legs."

He stared at Sakura's face for a moment longer. Her face tinting pink with what must be embarrassment, though she looked at him square on. Swiftly, he moved off her, pulling her into a sitting position.

She was so confused. At first she'd been mad at him, and now she just didn't know. When he'd switched their positions, she'd been shocked, but then he literally sat on her and he had the _gall_ to call her heavy? And then there was that flicker in his eyes. It seemed like he wanted to do something but just didn't know what so he settled for staring at her. She looked at him guardedly.

He was sitting with one leg bent up, his elbow propped on it, with his hand on his chin. His gaze was locked in a trance, staring off at something to his right. "Sasuke."

His eyes flickered to hers for a moment before looking away again.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have something to do?" Sakura, no matter how much she had changed, loved Sasuke, and trying to get him to leave when he was, in the very least, hanging around was heart breaking. Biting her lip, she started to mess with the wood on the floor by her bare feet. Her heart thumped against her rib cage; seemingly so loud that she was sure Sasuke could hear it. Peeking up through her lashes, Sakura glanced at him only to find him staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Damn it all." He growled out, before grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her to him. Her eye's widened considerably before closing at the feel of his lips slanted onto her own. Her reaction was automatic as her arms reached to his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck. She shivered when she felt his bare hand slide under her shirt, tracing the line of her spine.

His teeth nibbled at her lip, prompting her to open her mouth, which she happily did so. One of her hands started sliding down, out of his hair, slipping down the back of his shirt. She giggled into the kiss when she felt the muscles in his shoulders shudder. He growled something intolerable, then moved throwing her over his shoulder and carried her into the other room, where her futon still lay.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, a calm he hadn't felt in a long time settled over him. The sun was way overhead now, being midday, and made it hard to sleep. Something tickled his stomach. He glanced down, seeing Sakura's head propped on his chest, her finger making slow circles on his abs. He blinked when he recognized the pattern. The Uchiha Fan. After about the seventh fan, she started a different pattern. The Konoha Symbol. And then words. Father; Mother; Brother; Family; Friends; Don't Forget.

"Sasuke?" she asked quietly, and he could already tell by the tone of her voice, whatever she was about to say, he wouldn't like it. "If I died, would you care?"

His face was hard when he looked at her. "What the _hell _kind of question is that, Sakura?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him, "I don't know, I'm just asking. A morbid sense of curiosity I guess."

He looked at her, really looked at her. She was paler than she was yesterday. Her hair slightly longer, and shinier. Her eyes were bright; a remnant of the old Sakura sparking through the new one after their little…escapade as he called it. Grabbing a lock of her bangs, he tugged on it lightly, before sitting up and pulling his pants on. "Let's go swimming."

**Omygosh, I know this chapter is incredibly short, but just writing about their shinanigans was giving me a headache and I can't even begin to explain the complexity of trying to put down Sasuke's thoughts and still have him you know in character or whatever. I can't I just, I, no. **

**This Chapter IS incredibly short and IM SOORY! I blame the five shots of milk I had. It has to be that, I usually don't drink milk like at all. The only times I drink milk are when they sell strawberry milk at school (which is never) and when I eat cereal and milk happens to be in the spoon. **

**so guys, blame the milk.**

**This Chapter Was Brought To You By: Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

They'd been swimming for twenty minutes, Sasuke trying to capture Sakura, but she proved to be an evasive little demon. She would swim up behind him and yank playfully on his locks, then swim a few yards, out of his grip. Both had slowly begun to forget themselves as the water's relaxed their muscles and gave them a sense of comfort.

Sakura, breathing labored from swimming so much, swam toward the waterfall, sitting herself on a rock to relax and catch her breath. She settled for watching Sasuke, who at the moment was watching the sky and surrounding area with a speculative eye. His muscles were taut and well defined, her gaze drifting over the muscles of his shoulders and lower back.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling the heat of the sun on her face. All was quiet, and still. She couldn't hear Sasuke moving in the water, she peaked an eye open…and nearly screamed. Sasuke's face was. Right. There. A soft look was on his face as he gazed at her, a look she hadn't ever seen on him before. It was…refreshing. Blinking at him, she cocked her head, raising a brow at him.

A scowl replaced the look, and she couldn't help but let a smirk grow on her face. Sasuke was never one for softness. She let out a laugh, sliding back on her perch and disappeared behind the falls.

Sasuke waited for her to reappear, but after a second to many he dove in after her. She was standing stiffly just on the other side of the fall, looking directly into a cavern. Sasuke looked from her to the open cavern. "Sakura?"

Ignoring him, Sakura walked to the back of the cavity, a sort of breathless look on her face. She looked like she was going to fall over. "Sasuke. Sasuke this is. This is—I can't believe it." Tears welled in her eyes, and he instantly became guarded.

She looked over at him her eyes bright. "Sasuke, I haven't been honest with you." She bit her lip trying to decide how to go on. "Remember what I told you about the dead chakra causing things living to die?"

There was a flash in his eyes; he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"Sasuke, I'm dying."

He was silent. He stared at her, not wanting to believe it at all. Glaring, Sasuke grabbed her arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled at him, shrugging. "I didn't think you would care, Sasuke."

He noticed earlier before they'd gotten in the water that her bruising had spread, and with a flinch, he realized it wasn't bruising. It was the part of her body that was dead. Why was it that this was happening to him? As much as he hated admitting this, Sakura had come to mean something to him, always had, even when he tried to kill her. In the past couple of days it had grown incredibly strong and now, when he was finally about to accept it; he finds out that she's dying.

"How long do you have?" He asked quietly.

"A day." Despite the chilling news, that had Sasuke wishing he'd never stopped her in the first place those two days ago, Sakura's smile grew wider. "But it's okay, I've found what Tsunade wanted me to find in my banishment." Sakura continued to smile, like she'd just found the ultimate cure. Which technically she did. "I've found the River of Healing."

"The what?"

Sakura's eyes closed, and he watched wide eyed as she stepped forward into deeper water and began to glow. Her body brightened with a soft green light in patterns of flowers and leaves engulfing the dead skin at her waist. A hum started up and Sasuke realized it was Sakura, chanting a song under her breath. The earth around them started to shake and gravel fell into the water around them. Just when Sasuke thought the cave would collapse on them, the light illuminating from Sakura dispersed. He blinked at the change of light.

Sakura turned to him, a tired smile on her face. "Sasuke." She managed before falling into his arms fast asleep from exhaustion, nearly scaring the hell out Sasuke in the process. He relaxed when he felt her breath on his chiseled abs. Scooping her up into his arms, Sasuke ducked out of the cave, focusing chakra into his feet to walk on the water.

* * *

Back at the small house, Sasuke dried Sakura's hair, laying her in dry clothes on the futon. He'd noted that the dead purple and black skin on her waist was completely gone; the only thing left the pale scarring of a jagged bite. He left her alone, going into the other room, and snatched a tomato from the wooden bowl on the table. Biting into the fruit, Sasuke sat, contemplating on what was on his mind.

He admits, he cares about Sakura; especially after today. They had fun together, and Sakura had actually given him real smiles, like that of their Genin Days. He had a lot to think about. A lot.

**Omygod guuys, I am so sorry! This is all drabble but I am experiencing the worst cold right now and I can feel writer's block on this story starting to form. I literally just wrote what was on the top of my mind and if it makes no sense I apologize! **

**I didn't update yesterday, because right after I got home I worked on my Halloween costume (it's homemade!) I was an Elf! I had my cute little prosthetic ears (which are painful to take off I might add) and my little corset and cape. I wasn't hot though. I was strictly an elf…like Lord of the Rings Elf not World of Warcraft Elf. There is a difference!**

**Like I said, I'm SOORY! It's incredibly short! Feel free to Sass me, my faithful followers T-T**

**BY THE WAY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE YOU HAVE A ****_SPOOPY_**** ONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh, heh, so I haven't updated in like…4 days…I was on vacation in South Padre Island…*cough***

**But no need to fret…um I am back! and have complete writers block because stupid Sasuke is just becoming more and more out of character! It's driving me insane because I just know there are people who are going to complain that Sasuke is out of character and….and you know what? Fuck it he's going to be out of character! So…mnneeayyaaah! Deal with it, bozos! No I didn't mean that please continue to read! X0**

**But it's late so I'm not posting the next chapter until tomorrow, so I'm sorry I got your hopes up, but I have to plot, and plotting takes a lot out of a girl and I've been in a car for five hours straight and sitting at my desk is just…no…I can't. So tomorrow, I swear it will be up!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Kikki!**

Sakura awoke to the moonlight filtering in through the window, lighting up most of the room, indicating a clear night. She blinked, confused as to why she wasn't unconscious at the moment. Then she remembered. The River of Healing. Sakura had actually found it. A grin spread across her face. Propping herself up on her elbows, she moved the blanket that lay atop her, glancing at her stomach.

"You're healed." A deep voice said.

Sakura jumped, looking around for Sasuke, she hadn't felt his chakra about. She found him in the corner of the room, sitting cross-legged and staring. "For the most part."

Once she said it she wished she hadn't. Stupid, Sakura! Stupid!

Sasuke was in front of her immediately, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet, forgetting that she was naked in his moment of suspicion and anger. "What do you mean, for the most part?"

Face turning red at the feel of the cool night air on her being, Sakura tried to grab the blanket at her feet, while stuttering a lame excuse. "My life isn't endangered anymore, is what I mean."

Sasuke frowned, "But you aren't completely healed?" He was looking at her, starting to wonder if she were gaining a fever at the redness of her face.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He grunted.

In answer, Sakura's eyes drifted down to her body and then back up to him, a brow lifted. He looked, and found out exactly why her face was red. He released her arm, a smirk on his face. He hadn't seen many naked women, but from all the ones he had seen, Sakura's was by far the best.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." He stated. This made her face even redder, which amused him to no end.

She coughed, "Right, but it's not very comfortable." Actually it was, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She made a toga like dress out of the blanket he'd placed over her while she slept. And then she froze, a thought coming to her mind. Eyes narrowed, she looked at Sasuke, who'd been watching her the whole time. "Did you undress me, while I was unconscious?"

He smirked, "You would've caught a cold in your wet clothes." He fought the full on grin that wanted to spread across his face when her face turned the shade of his favorite fruit. She humphed and walked into the kitchen/main room.

She sat cross legged in front of the small table, drumming her fingers on the wood. "In answer to your previous question, no I'm not completely healed. My life force itself has been revived, because of the River, but the actual curse itself is still in me." She thought a moment. "Just not as dangerous."

"Explain."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed, preparing her thoughts to explain the curse on her. "The curse creates excess amount of chakra. That's why when the moon rose I would go unconscious, so that it could all be released into the air. It's also a reason why I had Kenta accompany me, so he could use the Four Pillar Prison Jutsu to help contain the dead chakra."

She bit her lip, leaning back, and thinking.

"Because I died first before the curse could actually settle, a part of it died with me. So the chakra it created was also dead. And it nearly overpowered me." She said the last part so low that Sasuke could barely hear it. He frowned, noticing the gloomy look on her face.

"And now?" Sasuke said, placing a cup of tea in front of her. She hadn't even heard him make it.

Taking a sip of the warm liquid, she glanced at him. "Regular chakra is being created. If I don't get rid of most of it before my reserves fill up, I'd go into cardiac arrest and, you know, die."

Sasuke stared at her. How can she be so blasé about it? "Sakura," His voice hard.

She laughed, looking at his facial expression, "Relax, I'm widely known in Fire Country and Hidden Sand for my excellent chakra control and medical skills, the chances of me dying are slim to none."

A devilish grin cross her pretty lips. "You know, we could spar. It's a good way to get rid of too much chakra."

He studied her for a moment. "Fine, but if you get hurt, you asked for it."

* * *

**It's short, but it's better than nothing. Didn't I promise you?! Heh, yeah, tomorrow I'm going to try and do the impossible and put in TWO chapters! key word there is try! And my goodness guys I had this brilliant idea and I'm not going to tell you until I finish with Cursed which it's almost done! There's about four more chapters and I'm going to try and make them longer. Whoop Whoop!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go my darlings! :)**

* * *

Breathing hard, Sakura eyed Sasuke in a way that made him feel like she was trying to see deep into his soul. He was surprised when she could hold her own against him, even more surprised at her Taijutsu skills. He already knew that she inherited the Godaime Hokage's strength as well as surpassing her medical skill. But when the hell did she get good at Taijutsu? And why the hell was it so hard for him to land a hit on her, even with his extra speed?

"Come now, Sasuke-_Kun_, surely you can manage to hit me once more?" She teased, giving him a coy smile as she retreated into the lining of the trees. He scowled, searching for her chakra signature in the trees. Cursing, he swung around, facing her, only to find her sitting in a tree, a catty smile on her face. What did she do?

"Missing something, Sasuke?" She waved his Kusenagi in front of her, a pleased look flashing on her face when his face darkened. Damn her and that damn chakra control of hers. He'd use his Sharingan, but they'd made a deal. He didn't do Sharingan and she didn't use her strength. Giggling as she slipped into the shadows, Sakura murmured. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hn." Sasuke tried to pinpoint her position, realizing too late—Shadow clones. Well, damn. He scowled again, speeding toward the tree. Stiffening suddenly, he looked down. A gloved hand caught his ankle. A ferocious tug pulled him into the ground.

Sakura appeared out of nowhere, squatting down in front of him. "Again Sasuke?"

Her teasing was starting to tick him off and she knew it. He glared at her. "Screw the deal," He told her, activating his Sharingan. Eyes widening a fraction, Sakura took off a squeal escaping her lips. He smirked, that was a cute noise.

Even though she had her chakra clamped down in a vise like grip, he could make her out to his left…and his right…and behind him. Those damn Shadow Clones and her damn chakra control. He looked around for her again. Where—!

Weight fell on his back as her legs tightened around his waist, her arms around his neck. "Boo!"

She leaned over his shoulder, surprised he hadn't fallen from her weight, "Hmm, Did you even try?" She pouted, looking at him sideways.

"Hn."

She scowled at him. "Right." And then she laughed. "You're my chariot now. Take me to the house!"

Her grip around him tightened when he didn't move, constricting his ability to breathe. "You aren't in a position to disagree, Sasuke-_Kun_."

He growled, pulling her over his shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeak on her part. Flat on her back Sakura looked up at an upside down smirking Sasuke, a dazed look on her face. "Hi."

"Did you use up most of your chakra?"

She grimaced, "A bit. There's something, though, that I need to do."

He lifted a brow; he didn't like the mischievous grin sliding onto her face. She moved, before he even realized she did, her arms pulling him down with a quick yank. He smirked when he felt her soft lips touch his own, licking his upper lip.

He wasn't very satisfied when she pushed him away, sliding to her feet with ease. "Well, that's enough of sparring." She said breathlessly, and started walking off toward the river. He stared at her as she left, a strange feeling in his stomach rising. Was he really going to let her walk away without finishing what she started? Hell, no.

She was already naked, bathing in the river, when he tackled her from behind. He was so busy making her his, he didn't see the smug smile spread across Sakura's face as she helped him out of his gear.

* * *

**So it's short. But I did it at school and only had so and so time to do it. For those of you who are curious, They've had sex twice now. And they're like 19 in this story, so whatever. Errrm...I tried to write another chapter, but I kinda just had to stop here. I don't know why but writing sexually tense parts really tire me out..X( well actually no, this is the only story I've had trouble with...but then again this is the first semi-serious story I've written. Most of my other stories that I have are mainly humorous and have more Karin Bashing in it, and other conundrums in it that are just hilare. **

**Soo I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for my first chapter of Instinct I Might Discontinue it...I don't know. Probably not though.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura was lying on her stomach, half asleep, listening to Sasuke's even breathing when she felt the poorly masked chakra signature come onto her radar. A smirk lifted on her hidden lips as she wondered what Karin would do when she peeked into the house. Both she and Sasuke were, obviously, naked, her bare shoulders exposed to the night air, the blankets barely covering her hips and below. Sasuke also hidden under the covers was shirtless, with his head resting on her back and an arm possessively thrown over her waist.

"Mm, Sasuke?" she mumbled out, drowsily.

"…Hn..." was barely audible from his throat.

Yawning, she mumbled, "Your stalker teammate is here."

She smiled at the groan the information dragged out of him. He turned his head more into her back, inhaling the sweet nectar smell of her skin. By all means, Karin was the last person Sasuke wanted to deal with at the moment. Actually, at the moment, the only person he wanted to deal with was a certain pink haired woman who, at the moment, was distracting him to no end.

"Do you want me to tell her to scram?" Sakura propped herself on her elbows, her hair falling over her shoulders in waves, giving Sasuke an advantage. He snaked an arm under her chest, pulling her more into his chest, using her half as a pillow and half as a blanket. He could feel her chest vibrate with the small chuckle it incited out of her.

"No, you're busy." He stated, wide awake now. Sakura snorted.

"With what?"

She gasped, giggles erupting from her as Sasuke started to nibble her waist. He turned her over in his hold, suddenly straddling her hips. He held her arms down a smirk on his face. Sakura had her own coy smile on as she watched Sasuke gaze at her.

Sakura bit her lower lip, her smile widening. He looked at her suspiciously, what was she planning? Before he could think about it, Sakura bucked her hips. He stiffened, looking down at her, surprised. He grunted with pleasure when she wiggled her hips more against his groin. He smirked down at her before leaning forward and capturing that seductive smile of hers with his lips. With the shift of bodies, they were melding together, breathe mingling with each other.

Sasuke didn't know when, but sometime in their love making, Sakura flipped them over, her hands pinning him down. She gave him a mischievous smile as she bent over him, kissing his chest.

An angered screech had them jumping apart in alarm, kunai at the ready. They both sagged in relief when they both saw Karin in the door way. Well, Sakura sagged in relief; Sasuke disappeared before reappearing with a yukata on.

He glared daggers at Karin. Not that she noticed this or anything.

"You slut! Sasuke is _my_ one and only!" She screeched.

Sakura scoffed, her hands crossed with a hip cocked as she looked at Karin, "And what gave you that impression?"

Karin glared at her, disgusted that this whore wasn't even going to cover herself up. "Could you put some clothes on, whore?"

Sakura laughed, a wicked gleam in her green eyes. "Don't change the subject. Besides, we're both women here, and it's not like Sasuke hasn't seen any of it before."

Sakura smirked when Karin's face boiled red. "I can't believe, you could fall for her seduction, Sasuke-Kun!" She turned to him her  
face turning soft with forgiveness, "It's okay! I'll wipe away her memory from you, let's go! We still need to destroy Konoha."

Sasuke scoffed at her, placing a yukata on Sakura's shoulders. "You're delusional. I'm not going anywhere with you, Karin. Go back to Suigetsu and Juugo, you still have things to do."

Karin's face twisted with agony. "What have you done to him, you-you fucking whore!"

"Oh, I'm a whore?" Sakura growled out, her eyes burning with rage. "Check yourself before you go accusing others. You aren't even decently dressed to be accusing anyone of being a whore."

Karin sneered, the sight unpleasant, "Oh and you are with your naked self?"

"Karin," Sasuke cut in, his voice verging on darkness. "Get. Out."

Karin stared at him, horrified. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't. Call me that." He bit out. "Leave. Don't come back."

"But"—her voice silenced as the Sharingan activated, his eyes spinning a blood red. Slowly, Karin turned and walked out of the two room house. She travelled until they could no longer sense her chakra. It had taken all her strength not to pounce on that bitch and kill her. Sasuke wouldn't have allowed her to do that. _He's under her spell_, her thoughts whimpered. Well, she would break it then.

Sitting in the dirt, Karin began to plot, an evil grin forming on her face.

* * *

**I did it! Well, sort of...I thought it was awkward..you know, that sex scene...yeah...I was actually watching Enrique Iglesias music video to Bailamos when I wrote it and then Mambo #5 by Lou Bega...So maybe I just need music or something to get my juices flowing?...OMYGOD...that just slipped out...OmyGOD! okay you have no idea, I am laughing at myself right now, I kept thinking THATS WHAT SHE SAID as I wrote those two thoughts. I'm such a nerd. Haha**

**So, Karin made her second-ish appearance...That wasn't very good Karin-bashing, I think...I wasn't sure how they would both react to each other, so I just guessed on it if it sucks don't be afraid to tell it like it is.**

**REVIEW! guys REVIEW MY PEEPS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kenta, breathing hard, tried to go as fast as he possibly could, becoming a blur of black and blue. His speed could be comparable to that of Rock Lee's. A roar in the background had his heart racing. He wasn't going to live through this. He just knew it. Bouncing off trees, he could feel the looming remnants of the Four Pillar Jutsu House he made, not even three days ago. The impending confrontation was weighing heavily on his mind. His face twisted with unpleasant feelings.

All hell is about to break loose.

* * *

She already knew. There, by the tall pine, he would appear. Haughtily, Sakura leaned back on the deck, resting on her elbows as she waited for Sasuke appear. He had left late last night, just after Karin left to keep Juugo and Suigetsu busy—also saying he'd buy food. She smirked. Oh yes, he had a taste of her and now he's addicted.

**_Please, he's just using you to release some tension, don't get your hopes up._**

_Shut up!_

With a sigh, Sakura stood, trailing toward the lake edge to bath. Letting the robe fall to her feet, Sakura tenderly toed the water, testing the edge. Not too cold, then again not too warm either. A shiver went up her back; soon it will be too cold to bathe like this in the open air. Her lips twitched. Then again, if Sasuke decides to stick around, he could just heat the water up. Sakura giggled at the image of him, blowing fire from his lips to heat up his lady's bath. Was she his lady though? Not likely—she wouldn't ask him either—he'd go running for the hills if she asked him about commitment.

Diving into the water, she ignored the jerk in her stomach. She was either getting sick, or she needed to eat, preferably meat. Resurfacing, Sakura pulled her hair away from her face, noting the length. It nearly reached the back of her thighs. She hadn't cut it before because it would've just grown back over night, due to the unstable curse, yet now that she wasn't about to keel over—she wondered…

Quickly washing the grime off her, Sakura pulled her robe on, jumping to the house. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and looked at it, a curious hesitance in her. If she cut her hair shorter, would Sasuke still like being around her? She frowned. She shouldn't think like that, but she did miss her short hair. Coming to a decision, ten minutes later, Sakura measured the length of hair she wanted to cut off, and sliced the kunai through the strands.

Her hair now brushed gently against her shoulder blades. She'd never had it at this length before; shorter than her hair in her Genin Days but longer than the past four years. If Sasuke questioned it, she'd just tell him it was always like that, not caring if he got annoyed with her or not. She brushed the hairs off the floor, burning them in the make-shift stove, and then sat out on the porch, brushing the loose hairs out. She felt so much lighter—bouncier even. A small smile spread on her face as she waited for Sasuke to return.

Little did she know, Sasuke returned, in time to watch her little debate about her hair. He didn't really know what to think about her decision. He knew it was a good one though. As a Kunoichi, her hair would get in the way, and even give away her position. He wasn't complaining though, Uchiha's don't complain, he liked her either way. Short hair or long hair.

Deciding to make his presence known, he placed the food he'd brought with him down in the designated kitchen area, then sat himself beside  
Sakura, nearly scaring the life out of her.

"Sasuke! Don't do that ever again!" she said with a hand over her heart.

He smirked, he'd be doing that again. Lightly, he grabbed a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers before letting it fall. "I like it."

Her eyes widened when she heard his low voice whisper into her ear. "Do you now?" She asked, trying to hide the happy feeling in her chest and failing miserably. He smirked again, before kissing her cheek and going inside. Sakura sat there for a moment, basking in her happiness, before getting up to challenge Sasuke to another wrestling match.

Just as she was about to tackle him, she stiffened, a gasp escaping her lips as a distinct chakra signature came into her range.

"Oh, fuck." Sakura said, just as Sasuke lifted his head, the recognition of the chakra reaching him in a flash. They looked at each other, sharing a sense of dread.

"Naruto."

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! I know I'm a little late with this chapter, but I got it in so whoop whoop! Party! Ha, so what do y'all think? REVIEWS. I like reviews, they're like opening presents with little messages on them. :) **

**Oh, and MISSYBREE : Pleeaaaassseeee, ever since you read 50 Shades, you've read PLENTY of porno books to fill your imagination! I've read two and those scarred me for life! XC See you when you get home! *wink*wink*;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was straightening her shirt when Kenta slid into the house, breathing haggardly, before stiffening. An amused expression crossed her face as Naruto stormed in Kenta's name on his lips, "If you—"

He stopped where he was, his mouth slack. The red in his eyes dissipated as his eyes landed on Sakura, and then rounded out at the sight of the dark figure behind her. He pointed at Sasuke then looked at Sakura opening his mouth and then closing it—at a loss of words, for now. He settled for glaring at Sasuke, "What are you doing here, Teme!?"

Sakura stepped on Sasuke's foot before he could say anything but whether her foot slamming on his tarsals hurt him or not was completely beyond her. She spoke before she even knew what she was saying, "He was helping me with something."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "With what?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke; he was giving her a look—a look that said 'Nice going, Genius.' She thought of something quick to say, but what could she say? She was a horrible liar. "We were, uh, playing a game."

Naruto raised a brow, "What kind of game?"

She looked at Sasuke for help but he just crossed his arms, letting her dig the hole she made deeper. That asshole! "Uhm…Hide the Salami."

Sasuke nearly choked on the snort of laughter that bubbled from his throat. He covered it up with a cough. He couldn't believe she just said that. To Naruto of all people. With furrowed brows, Naruto asked, "Hide the Salami? How do you play that?"

Of course, Sakura and Sasuke shared a look. Leave it to Naruto to be a total pervert, but too big of an idiot to take a hint. Sasuke spoke, "You take your Salami and you hide it somewhere where it fits snugly."

Mortified, Sakura covered her red face, feigning a headache. Naruto snorted, "That doesn't sound like a fun game. Eh? Sakura? Are you okay?"

She forced a smile on her face, "I'm peachy." **_You oblivious idiot. _**

Sakura turned to Kenta, who stood quietly off to the side, trying not to slam his foot on Naruto's head with his stupidity. "What are you doing back here?"

"It was clear that you had given up on your search, we thought you died. Tsunade and everyone. I was supposed to come back and…well, kill you a second time." He was silent, "But how?"

Sakura grinned at his confusion, "I found it, the River of Healing." She lifted the hem of her shirt, high enough to show them the healed bite marks on her waist, but low enough to hide the hickies Sasuke left behind from their escapades the previous day. "Now I just have to exhaust my reserves, and I'll be fine."

"You're all healed, Sakura? You can come back now?" Naruto asked, hope in his voice. Sakura gave him an easy smile.

"Well," She paused thinking a moment. Naruto's face broke. He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't like it.

"Sakura, you can't honestly think about leaving Konoha?!" His voice was verging on hysterics, making her wonder how Hinata put up with his swift mood swings.

"Naruto, I didn't say that!" She sighed, crossing her arms, "Tell Tsunade that I'm on vacation. I'm…" she looked at the ceiling thinking of a word to say. "I'm taking in the world."

Naruto pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a few weeks, you big baby. Besides, aren't you enjoying Hinata's company?"

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment. He'd been watching Sakura's and Naruto's interaction for a while now, wondering how their relationship had grown his absence. If Naruto had something going on with Hinata, then what was his and Sakura's relationship? He did have the biggest crush on her since they were Genin. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, her eyes warm with fondness as she gazed at Naruto.

Something twisted in Sasuke's stomach.

"Er, Hinata and I are great." Naruto stammered, looking away. Sakura laughed. She loved teasing Naruto about his blooming love with Hinata, glad she was able to set them up before she left.

"And they are utterly annoying," Came a new voice, "Hello, Ugly."

Sakura's brows rose as Sai and Kakashi stepped into the small house. "Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, you came too?"

"Well, we couldn't let Kenta here kill the Hokage's apprentice." Kakashi yawned, noting Sasuke standing in the corner. "Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hn." Sasuke was surprised they weren't trying to cart him home, but then again they were trying to help Sakura at the moment. His eye's slid down to her pink head. She'd go back eventually to them. Why did that make his heart jump faster with a wretched feeling swarming in his stomach? Did he care about her? Had he grown attached to her? He admits the past three days had felt more like years and he'd never been so relaxed in his life.

Sasuke leaned forward, whispering so low into Sakura's ear she could barely hear him. She blinked at him, or where he once was. "

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Naruto asked loudly.

"He went to go take care of something." Sakura murmured lowly. She caught Kakashi's eye, a look of knowing in his eye. Her face turned red and she looked away. If he said anything she would destroy his _Come Come Paradise_ books. No Mercy.

"So you're fine," Sai said, staring at her. She smiled at him, nodding. "Well, that's good, Ugly; that Ino is getting on my last nerves with her crying."

Sakura smiled, "So she's doing fine?"

He shrugged, "More or less."

"So, Sakura, mind telling us what Sasuke was doing here?" Kakashi asked, looking at her with an evil glint in his eye. Of course, being their sensei at one point in their life, he knew exactly what he was doing here and knew exactly what they had done. He just wondered what his only female student would say.

"Uh, he was—"

"They were playing a game." Naruto cut in. Sakura had to keep from slamming her hand on her face. That half-truth she told Naruto was coming back to bite her in the butt.

"Oh, really." Kakashi said, amusement in his voice. Taking a breath, Sakura looked at Kakashi straight in the face. Her eyes screaming murder if he said anything.

"What kind of game, Sakura?" Sai asked, eyes narrowed. He was starting to catch on. That was not good. Sakura coughed, turning to the silent Kenta.

"You should probably go report back to Tsunade-Sama." She glanced at her team. "You should take them with you."

"Why, Sakura? Are you trying to get rid of us?" Kakashi pouted.

"And avoid the question." Sai added.

"Er, yes. I'm on vacation, and you're ruining it." She covered, a pout on her lips. And for all intentions and purposes, she was on vacation. She'd come back in a week or two, fully 'rested' and back in action.

"Vacation?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, vacation!" She said stubbornly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I am coming back though, just not now." She reassured them when a look crossed all their faces. "Don't look at me like that."

"It's just…" Naruto trailed off. "We miss you." He finished.

"I miss you guys too but…" she looked for something to say. "I just don't want to go back at the moment." She finished lamely. The last thing Sakura wanted to do was hurt her team, her family. She had moved before either of them even realized. Bringing all of them into a group hug. She smiled at them encouragingly, "Don't worry, I will be back. That's a guaranteed promise."

* * *

_**So, how was that? It's a little sketchy but longer than the other chapters! YAY ME! You like that little bit of mushiness in Sasuke? I personally thought it was a nice touch, but eh that's okay if y'all didn't like it. What about Kakashi and Sai?! Originally they weren't supposed to be in it at all but I thought, you cant have Naruto with out Kakashi or Sai, so I put them in there. Originally I was going to have Kakashi tease Sakura and Sasuke, but that would just give all of it away and after you read this keep reading cause I'm adding a sort of epilogue if you will, though I assure you this is NOT the last chapter! Lurve you guys! Keep reviewing! :D**_

* * *

_They'd just reached the gates of Konoha when something finally clicked in his head. "You Teme! You deflowered Sakura! When I get my hands on you..." he trailed off, a slow, evil grin on his face. He laughed. "Sakura, who knew you could be so sneaky."_

_Kakashi shook his head unbelieving. As good of a ninja as he was, he could be so naïve at times. It was so _obvious_ what they had been up to, not to mention Sasuke's hair wasn't as pristine as it usually was. Kakashi smirked, it looked like someone had grabbed onto it. A lot. He chuckled, he wasn't worried about any of his students lacking in the Sexuality department. Though for a moment, he was worried Sasuke might have been asexual and that just wouldn't have been good. He thought a moment, pausing in his footing. Maybe over the year's Sasuke just needed a release? He snorted; if he needed a release, he certainly found it._

_Sai wondered if Sasuke was that good if Sakura wasn't willing to go home just yet. Maybe he wasn't good, but his dick was that big. He'd never know..._

* * *

**_Mwahahaha...Sai. Only Sai would think something like that. Heehees, I enjoyed writing that, it was good. I laughed. I think I should change this story from Romantic/Drama to Romantic/Humor, because it just gets so funny from here on out. I hope. Possibly. Hmmmmmm...we shall see...!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin squealed when he appeared in the main lobby of the hotel suite they rented. She hadn't seen him since that slut managed to hook her claws into him. Now that he was here, she could go and take care of that bitch once and for all.

Sasuke ignored her, looking for Suigetsu and Juugo. "Hey, where've you been, man?" Suigetsu called from the couch he was lounging on.

"Hn. What have you gathered?" He cut straight to the chase. Suigetsu straightened on the sofa.

"Eh, not much. Everyone I've asked said they'd never heard of it." He scratched his head, thinking. "Maybe Juugo got more luck than I did?" he looked over to Juugo, who was sitting on another sofa, drinking tea.

"Juugo?"

He nodded. "Someone said it was still there, taped off." He paused. "I'm sure he even said that someone went in and cleaned it up after a child snuck in." He set his tea down on the table. "They weren't sure on the name but they knew it was the Hokage's apprentice."

Hokage's apprentice. Sasuke wanted to smirk, but he kept his face stoic, nodding. He glanced at Karin, trying not to let a look of disgust fill his face when she tried to pout her lips. "What did you find Karin?"

A frown pulled at her lips, damn, she wasn't expecting him to ask her that... "I, uh—"

"She didn't find anything. The whole time she was sniffing around your things like the starved vulture she is."

Karin felt a vein throb in her forehead. "Will you shut up!? I'm tired of you—

"Karin." She silenced at her name on Sasuke's lips, she would've swooned if it weren't for the look of murder on his face. "If you continue to disobey me again I won't hesitate to kill you."

He turned to Juugo and Suigetsu. "If she fails to do what she's told again, fill free to take care of her."

An evil grin filled Suigetsu's face as he looked from the corner of his eye at Karin. Oh the fun he would have. He nodded at Sasuke, pleased that the resigned man was finally letting him _do_ something. "I need you to do something else. Find out about the Konoha Council. I want to know if those old bats are still alive."

He turned to leave. "Where are you going, Sasuke-Kun?" Karin whined.

"Hn." He disappeared. Karin scowled, if he keeps going back to that whore, she won't get the chance to take her out. She sat on the coffee table, biting her nail, thinking. She needed to distract Sasuke, but with what?

"Oi, get your fat ass off the table, you'll break it." Suigetsu drawled, shoving her with his foot.

"Suigetsu!" She moved to tackle him, missing and falling to the floor. Oh, when she gets her hands on him she was going to wring his neck until his head severed from his shoulders. Suigetsu laughed, tauntingly, as Juugo watched the ordeal, a worried expression on his face. And people thought he was insane.

* * *

He'd been walking for ten minutes through the market area, looking for the one thing he didn't pick up earlier. Tomatoes. He grabbed nearly thirty, picking the nice ripe ones, ignoring the swooning women who were impressed with his superior tomato picking skills.

Passing the woman behind the counter money, he left in a hurry, trying to escape the prying eyes of the women and girls. It unnerved him still that women were able to just walk up to him and throw themselves at him, even with the deadly aura and glare he gave off.

He was walking toward the exit of town when something caught his eye. It moved quickly but he still saw perfectly and it chilled him to no end. Glowing red eyes with spinning tomoe. No, it couldn't be. He was the last. He'd killed Itachi with his own hands, and Madara, he was gone. Naruto had been sure of that. So then, who?

His own Sharingan activated, his guard on fully. Something moved off to his left. He flew after the shadow, ready to attack, but stopped short. It was…Himself?

* * *

_**I am so EVIL! It would have been longer but that was the perfect stopping place so I stopped before I got ahead. Mayne! Did y'all see that comin' or what? Mwahahahaha! And how about two Chapters in one day! AM I good or am i good? **_

_**Review, my lovelies! I lurve y'alls reviews! :3 If I get at least four reviews, I will update two chapters and they will be, or at least I hope they will be longer than the average chapter! So review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

She appeared just when Sakura thought she would—an hour after Sasuke left. Feigning ignorance, Sakura continued washing vegetables by the lake. She admits she was a little annoyed that this trashy excuse for a ninja thought she could sneak up on her, even with her chakra so poorly hidden a civilian could pick up her presence. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Karin?"

A screech was heard from behind her. Sakura scoffed, "If you wanted to take me by surprise maybe you should consider going to a ninja academy to _at least_ decently hide your chakra."

"Shut up, you uppity little bitch!" Karin growled out.

Sakura stood, balancing the basket of vegetables on her hip. She raised an eyebrow at her. "Truth is always hard to bear. It gets better."

Karin felt a muscle in her cheek jump. This bitch was really asking for a nice beating. "What are you going to do now that my precious Sasuke isn't here to be bent by your crookedness?" She asked haughtily.

Sakura regarded her for a moment. "Well, I was going to make a salad to eat and maybe some tea, but you seem to have other plans."

Karin sneered at her. Why wasn't this bitch getting nervous? Yes, she was a ninja too, but if she remembered right, the whore wasn't a very good one. Hmph, Karin would make quick work of her, _for sure_.

Sakura shrugged at the inwardly look on Karin's face, walking back to the small house that's become so much like home.

"You bitch! Don't ignore me!" Karin threw kunai at Sakura, the action so uncoordinated that Sakura just kept walking, none of the kunai even grazing her. This infuriated Karin to no end. She charged at her, ready to take her to the ground.

* * *

He'd been fighting his doppelgänger for nearly two hours when he finally realized with a burning anger that he was trapped in a genjutsu. He scowled. The hell? He put his fingers to his lips, concentrating on the chakra around him.

The doppelgänger dissipated, just like that. Anger didn't even begin to describe his facial expression. Did he recognize the chakra around him? Yes. He did. And he was going to murder her.

* * *

Karin tripped over her own foot, falling flat on her face. Anger made her vision red. She was going to kill this slut if it was the last thing she did.

Sakura, standing a few feet away with the basket of vegies on her hip, cocked a brow at her. "Having a hard time?"

Karin glared at her, "If you'd stop being a coward, I'd have killed you already."

Sakura snorted. "A coward? You haven't laid a single hit or scrape on me because, in all frankness, you suck. Besides that, you're letting your emotions dictate how you move and react. Your sloppy, and not using any of it to your advantage."

Growling, Karin stood, just about done with her. "What makes you think you're so grand? Just because you used to be on a team with Sasuke-kun, doesn't make you some hot shot. You're still the same weak little bitch Sasuke-kun left on a bench!"

Sakura stiffened. "I am. Not. Weak."

Karin sniffed, "Of course you are, the only thing you're good at is running away."

With a scary calmness, Sakura set the basket down, her indifferent face pissing Karin off. Lifting her arms, Karin braced for an attack, ready to move. Sakura cracked her knuckles. "I _do_ need to get rid of some chakra." She said, blasé.

Her green orbs took on a ferocity that had a shiver going down Karin's back as they zeroed in on her. "Are you ready?"

She chortled, "The better question is—are _you_ ready, you man-stealing slut."

Karin tensed, wondering why Sakura was lifting her foot so precariously. It came down with a sharp crack. Her eyes widened when the earth from Sakura's foot all the way to where she stood, split and cracked, large pieces shifting upwards.

In the last minute, Karin managed to jump away to stable ground before the earth underneath her collapsed. What the hell!? How was she that strong? Fear edged its way into her conscious. She absolutely could not get hit; a hit like that would completely cripple her. Maybe she should have thought more about her attack plans. She could always retreat now and come back. It seemed okay.

"What, nothing to say Karin?" Sakura laughed at her stricken facial expression, "You shouldn't assume you are more skilled than your opponent no matter how weak they may appear."

Karin's gaze went red. This Bitch! To hell with retreating! Karin pulled out a dagger, running toward Sakura screaming bloody murder.

And this is what Sasuke, bursting into the small clearing with a small storm of dust. His eyes bled red. With lightning speed he pulled out his Katana, appearing in front of Sakura before Karin could even comprehend his presence and what that meant.

"Oh, Sasuke, are you joining the party too?" Sakura asked lightly, not even out of breath. She thought it awfully cute he wanted to protect her though she really didn't need it.

"Karin," His voice was deep with murderous intent. He raised the sword to the frozen-in-fear girl's throat. Oh, holy hell, Sakura thought, he's so overreacting.

She rolled her eyes, and gently grazed her fingers under his arm down to his wrist. "Mmmm, Sasuke, don't you think you're over reacting just a teensy bit much?"

He glanced at her, a blank look on his face. He didn't like the way Sakura was smiling at him—like she knew something he didn't. His eyes narrowed at her, "Over reacting."

She laughed—the Great Uchiha does not question things. "Yes, over reacting. I can handle myself," she nodded towards Karin, "Besides, she was wide open—I could've easily knocked her on her ass."

Sasuke stared at her, careful to keep his peripheral on Karin, who had her arms crossed, an angry look on her face. "Sakura—"

"Sasuke-_kun_. I. Can. Handle. Myself." She said staring at him with a smile that suddenly turned wicked. "I can hold my own against you, can't I?"

Sasuke felt a muscle in his face twitch. He didn't know when, but somehow in the past three days she's managed to find a set of nerves to play with. Turning back to Karin, he glared at her, sending shivers down her back.

Fear spread throughout her body, making her limbs stiff. Her gaze tried to look at anything but his eyes, but somehow they locked onto his blood red eyes. Her eyes started to dim black and she felt her weight dip for the floor. She blacked out before she cracked her head against the ground.

No one bothered to catch her.

Sakura sighed after a moment of silence. "I suppose I should heal her head."

Her glowing hand gently rubbed the knot on Karin's head. Feeling his eyes bore into the back of her head, she looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, her pink brow raised in a sarcastic arc. "Yes?"

He was silent, "What was that about holding your own against me?"

Sakura gave him a sly smile, "Sasuke, we both know who wears the pants in our…interactions. And we both know it's not you."

He scooped her up before she'd even finished her sentence, headed toward the little abode that was starting to feel, strangely, like home, ready to show her exactly _who_ wore the pants in their interactions.

* * *

_**Omygosh guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy*cough*lazy*cough*...uhm yea, so here's Chapter 15! yay! Sooo um yeah, my computers been acing up, Its a bit slow, but good news is I'm getting my own computer! whoop whoop! The only thing is that it'll be about two to four weeks before I get it. So I was thinking about putting Cursed on hold (GASP) and wait until I get my new PC to work on future chapters and stories. OR should I continue to write on Crapolla Della (as I call my PC) and continue to post chapters daily/weekly. Note that if I go with the first choice, depending on your votes, that I WILL continue to write (on paper) and hopefully finish Cursed by the time I get my new PC, so that I would be able to post the rest of the story in like one day. Heaven for you heavy readers like myself.**_

_**And yes surprisingly, I am a heavy reader, you have no idea how maddening it is for me to be writing these short chapters for you guys and skip days of posting chapters. Believe me when I say I am going nuts along wit you guys.**_

_**So again! Should Chapter 16, the next chapter, be the last chapter I post before Curse goes on Hold OR should I continue to write on Crapolla Della, with three day waiting period for the next chapter? Choose wisely and REVIEW! **_

_**I'm taking in, at the least, five votes before the next chapter goes up, 'kay guys? REVIEW!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Evilly Brilliant Author, Kikki17 ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey gu, I know that its been longer than thre days, but those viruses are killing me! I can barely type up ths authorsnte withot wanting to trow the computer ut the window!

So bad news...and god news time.

Bad news:cUrsed is gong on hold.

Good News: I'm geing mnew lap top FridayNight, so you only haveto wait until Saturday for the new story! Yay!Soooo don't spear me! I'd like tolive! don't kill me!

On the bright side youl get a cuple of chaters in oneay! :D *awkwardly smiling withwo thumbs up*

Okay, sooo that's my authors note...ummmm...yea Imma scram now..BYe! Lovyalots!

My gd, Im soory fr the grammar errrs! Dumass comutr...

**Hello My Lovelies!**

**I know I said that I would update Saturday, but i didnt and I'm sorry guys!...please dont kill me...**

**So I inherited a dinosuar laptop..like seriously this thing weighs more than my art history textbook...well no nothing weighs more than that beast but its pretty close. anywho, I was trying to get used to the new lay out (I dont even have microsoft on this thing...something called TExtMaker) sssooo in other words...You will have Chapter 16 by morning! I swear on my Luxray that you will have it by morning.**

**(And for those of you who dont know what a Luxray is...shame on you! It's a pokemon...My favorite...)**

* * *

For once he had woken up before Sakura; her body curled into a ball at his side, using his arm as an extra blanket. He took a moment to just stare at her as she slept. Her hair was knotted at her neck, a soft glow illuminating her skin and her cheeks pink. A peaceful look was on her face, a slight smile turning the corners of her mouth. Sasuke frowned at himself.

What was he doing? He was wasting his time here with her. He was getting distracted from his revenge. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He'd have to leave her. And soon. He'd never admit it to himself but he really didn't want to. Had he let himself get attached? His eyes made their way down to Sakura's face, which at the moment, was currently tucking itself between his body and the futon. Something tugged at his heart as an unfamiliar warmth lighted itself in his stomach. A grimace crossed his face- he wasn't used to emotions like these.

At that moment Sakura bolted straight up, her breath hitched in her throat, and then she was out-side, puking her guts up in a bush. Her face pale, she sat on her haunches, trying to breathe. She nearly jumped when Sasuke appeared beside her a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her face scrunched up, a look of disgust o her face. "I think I just ate something unsettling."

"You think?" Sasuke raised a sarcastic brow. She rolled her eyes.

"There aren't enough symptoms to be sure," she trailed off as her medical mind started to wander through her body taking note of everything that was slightly off. Her brows lifted, "It could be that my chakra reserves are filled up-Care for a sparring session?" She asked looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

He stared at her for a moment before he relented.

* * *

Sakura sniggered, wiggling her hips on Sasuke's pelvis. She snuffed out the giggle when he growled in reply. "Sakura, we're supposed to be sparring."

Sakura huffed, pushing away from Sasuke with the grace of a feline. "We are sparring. I just happen t be excellent at distracting you."

She grinned wickedly when he glared at her, the Sharingan spinning with agitation. He hated that she figured out how to get under his skin in so little time, it's been how long? A week? Five days? How long had he been at this house with Sakura? It felt like years but he knows the most its been was about a week. His stomach clenched; was he that comfortable with Sakura that he could forget the time? The days?

He ducked as a shuriken flew over his head, twisting away as Sakura pounced on him. he kicked at her, only for her form to turn into a log. He blinked. Now he was just distracted by his thoughts. He frowned, looking for the real Sakura. the snap of a twig had his gaze swinging around toward his right, only to get the breath knocked out of him as Sakura's full weight rammed into him. He laid flat on his back, spread eagle, with Sakura sitting on his chest, a grin the cheshire cat would be jealous of on her face.

"I win." She sang, planting a kiss on his throat.

All Sasuke could really do was blink. Blink, and try to comprehend. Sakura just tackled him. Sakura tackled him. A muscle in his cheek jumped. His eyes narrowed as Sakura's laugh reached his ears.

"Did I wound your ego?"

He glared, but it only made her laugh more. She leaned back, stretching her back out, and swung off of him. She started for the house, when something caught her attention. It was a shadow that shouldn't be in her peripheral vision. She automatically stiffened, her eyes narrowing at the figure. "Sasuke."

He was standing and by her side in a moment following her gaze. His eyes narrowed, just as the figure disappeared. retreating back, away from the field and away from what has become 'Their Place'.

"Do you know who that was?" Sakura asked, worry giving her voice a lilt to it.

He was silent a moment. "Yes."

She scowled. "Care to share?"

"No."

Sakura turned and glared at him. What the hell? Her green orbs looked him up and down. His posture had stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously with his Sharingan going in and out. His stoic mask was placed back on his face, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

With a sigh she let it drop, turning away and walking back to the house, leaving him to stand alone in the field. He'll follow when he's ready, she thought. Well she hoped. She knew he wouldn't stay for long, she's lucky she got five days with him; this shadow figure they saw was sure to send him back on his quest for vengeance. The way the sight of the figure made him return to his emotionless self guaranteed he would be leaving if not at the moment then tomorrow. The thought made an ache grow in her heart.

Her keen ears picked up the sound of Sasuke's sandals on the wood of the porch. The wooden door sliding open, as she turned to look at him. His face was expressionless as he looked at her face, his eyes seeming to roam all over her being. She smiled at him, the softness of it catching him off guard.

"You're leaving." She stated. He blinked, how did she come up with that? He watched her carefully as she stood in front of the sink, washing vegetables. Her shoulders were relaxed as she worked a tomato under the stream of liquid. They didn't shake nor did her actions give any sign of emotional distress. She looked at him over her shoulder again, a look of acceptance on her face. "Do what you have to do, Sasuke. Just know that if you do decide to go with that idiotic plan to destroy Konoha, I'll be going down with it."

She went back to cleaning the vegetables. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. What could he say to her? He couldn't get angry with her; she did nothing he thought she would do, like convince him to stay with her, or go back to the village. There was nothing he could get angry at her for. She was allowing him to go out and do his own thing. But if he does his own thing, if he gets his revenge, she wouldn't be here when he gets back. She would probably be lying in the rubble of Konoha, her eyes lifeless.

His chest twisted at the picture in his mind. No, he couldn't let her die. Not like that. Not at all. But he wanted his revenge, it burned at the back of his mind, no matter how many distractions were thrown at him. "Are you trying to make me choose?"

She didn't even turn around to look at him. "No, but you'll have to eventually."

He was behind her instantly, turning her around. His facial expression said all and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eventually you'll have to choose between your revenge or your happiness, Sasuke."

"I don't have to choose anything. I will get my revenge an-"

"Sasuke," Sakura said sharply. "Your happiness, where does it lie? What or who makes you happy?"

He was silent as he stared at her.

"Sasuke, Konoha is my home. I will go back within the week, possibly before you even leave me here." She looked around the room they were in for emphasis. "And whether you like it or not, Konoha was once your home too. There are memories there that I know you still hold, whether your bonds are broken or not." She placed a soft hand on his chest, "That happiness will go away once you get your revenge. And you'll be left with regret."

Her eyes shined with emotion, her lashes fluttering as she pushed back the rush of tears that choked her at the moment. She knew Sasuke was in the middle of a mental war, trying to figure out his course of action. She already knew what he would pick, even before his eyes hardened with determination. A sad smile rose on her pink lips, She pushed up on her toes, giving him one last kiss before she departed.

* * *

**See, I told y'all I'd update before I went to bed! My JEEZUS! Its 2:10 AM! Well My little authors note is going to be cut short. It was slightly mushy with a lot of drama-ish stuff in it. It may have been iffy, I mean it is two in the morning and my brain is a little haywire right now.**

**Love you my Lovelies!**

**Kikki17 ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_

**I have the worst news you will ever hear. I Have Writer's Block. (Please dont kill me)**

**I don't even know how its possible, I know exactly what's going to happen and how its going to happen...the problem is putting it into words that you will understand. So I have half of Chapter 17 which is below and I'm going to keep at it with figuring out how to break my Writer'sBlock, if that's even what i have called...Hmmm. I'll call it Word Block...haha Cock Block...Sorry I couldnt help myself...**

* * *

Sakura stiffled a yawn, keeping her tired gaze on the Godaime, as she went over the past week with her for the seventh time-leaving out the...juicier details. She tried to ignore the fact that all several times she went over this that the Hokage's face was slack with a surreal expression on her face.

"So you just left him there?" She questioned. Sakura nodded, a smile on her face. Tsunade thought it was eerily relaxed, so unlike the apprentice she let leave through the gates a year ago. "And this is going to bring him back how? Not even that if he does come back the council won't allow him to live after conspiring to eradicate the village."

Sakura scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's their own fault for that. They were the ones who assigned Itachi to murder the Uchiha's. If anything Sasuke should at least be given back his home after they ripped his family away from him like that." Sakura held her hand up to stop her Sensei from speaking. "I didn't say he could be fully trusted, I myself have some reservations, but until he can be trusted again he could simply be a civilian and have round about monitoring. Of course Naruto Kakashi and I can cover that easily."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her incredibly sharp apprentice. "You've thought all this through haven't you?"

Sakura hid her smile, "Just a little bit." She was silent a moment, "We, or maybe just you, should speak to the council about their action all those years ago. Even Sasuke doesn't know the reasons for their murderous intent. I just hope that their reasons were valid."

Worry had Sakura biting her bottom lip, "And Sasuke should be present when these reasons are brought to light. He deserves that much."

Tsunade scowled, "Personally, I don't think he deserves a damn thing."

Sakura sighed, "It's not entirely his own fault. If Orochimaru hadn't put the Curse seal on him at the chunnin exams, he never would have left. His mind was poisoned by Orochimaru and blinded by hate to truly see anything. From my time with him, he seems to have simmered down, he's not as angry." Though she wasn't sure how he would react once he saw the Council, those old farts. Tsunade could see the the stream of thoughts flowing through her successors face like she were an open book.

The Godaime Hokage stood, striding around the desk and gave her unsuspecting medical student a tight embrace. She missed her so much, the past year it was like she was missing a limb and suddenly it grew back. Sakura hugged the large bosomed woman back, nearly letting the heavy weight of emotion over flow. "I missed you, Tsunade-Shishou."

"You too, Sakura, you too."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Both women groaned when they heard the loud yell from outside the Hokage Tower.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." They said together, just as the blonde streaked through the office doors, catching the pinkette in a tight hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The pinkette laughed, out of breath. "No need to yell Naruto, I'm right here."

"Hehe, sorry, Sakura-Chan." He let her go, rubbing the back of his head. A soft knock had him turning to the door with a warm vibrant smile. "You don't have to knock Hinata-Chan. Come in, look! Sakura-Chan is back!"

Sakura smiled wide when she caught the shy Hyuuga heiress in the door way. "Hinata-San!"

"Hello, Sakura-San." Hinata nearly fell as her pink haired friend nearly tackled her in a tight hug. She giggled slightly, "I missed you too Sakura-san."

"Hey!" Naruto grinned, "Me and Hinata-Chan are about to go to Ichiraku! You should come with us, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "That's okay Naruto. You two go and have fun. There are things that I need to do before I forget. Naruto pouted, but said nothing else, his eyes finding their way to Hinata.

Sakura smiled, catching Naruto's love for the Hyuuga Heiress in the blue depths.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Oh, uh, sakura. It'd be great if you could start your shift at the hospital soon."

Sakura glanced at her shishou and stuck her lip out, pouting. "So soon? But Tsunade-Sama!"

Tsunade had never heard or even seen Sakura whine, she could only stare her mouth slack a bit. She shook her head, "Fine, fine. You get a week though! You hear?"

Sakura's grin was bright, unforced for the first time in a while. It warmed Tsunade's heart; the River of Healing seemed to have done a lot more than just heal her body. This had Tsunade thinking. If Sasuke was with Sakura when she found the River of Healing, was it possible that the River also healed Sasuke? Was it possible that the River didn't just heal Sakura's body but her mind as well? And if that was the case, had it affected Sasuke's as well? She leaned against her desk, contemplating these theories silently as Sakura left the room with Naruto and Hinata.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Sakura didn't know why she said yes. It could've been boredom, or the fact that she kind of missed the old man, but for whatever reason, she agreed to let Kakashi's new little genin team to practice against her. According to Kakashi, she's suppose to be teaching them the value of evasive maneuvers.

She frowned at Kobi-Chan, "Don't be so grounded"-she said this as she swung her leg out, promptly knocking her over. "Be light on your feet, and don't close your eyes." She blinked at Haruko-Kun, who was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking just a tad bit like Lee-San. His personality anyways. "Come at me, Lady Sakura-San! I'll knock you on your rump!"

Sweatdrop, Maybe more like Naruto. She looked behind her, catching Kohatsu's fist in her grip. She grinned. "You should be a tad quieter next time, but otherwise that was really good."

He harrumphed, turning away with a scowl on his face. Sakura would say he resembled Sasuke, personality wise, but while Sasuke's was more I-Reject-All-People, Kohatsu was more in a I-Don't-Know-You-So-Don't-Talk-To-Me sort of way, besides that, Kohatsu resembled Naruto, the exception of his brown eyes instead of blue.

Sakura sighed, Haurko-Kun, what do you think you're doing?"

She looked over her shoulder, a brow raised in questioning. He was trying to hide, poorly at that, and there was Kobi-Chan who started to yell at him for not taking this seriously. Kobi-chan reminded Sakura so much of herself, with a large slice of Ino thrown in there.

Sakura decided to take this up a notch-no one was taking this seriously. In a step she had Kobi in a tight grasp, not hard enough to actually harm her, but enough to keep her immobilized for some time.

"Hey! Lady Sakura-San!" Kobi yelped.

"Haruko-kun, Kohatsu-Kun, you're job is to save Kobi-Chan while avoiding getting hit at all costs, the slightest scratch caused by me, first or secondary will automatically disqualify you. Kobi-Chan, your job is to analyze the situation and try to if not escape, distract me." She looked at their wide eyes for a moment before vanishing.

"That's not fair, Lady Sakura-San!" Haruko-Kun whined.

Her voice rang and echoed everywhere, "Life tends not to be fair, Haruko-Kun."

With a frown, Kohatsu and Haruko tried to track Sakura and 'save' Kobi.

...

Kobi-chan, managed to wiggle her way out of the ropes she was tied in, but with the small chakra ropes placed around her it'd be impossible to use any jutsu's. Kobi-Chan frowned, it'd be impossible to escape. Her black eyes scanned the area, looking for a way to escape with out using jutsu's. She kept an eye on Sakura, who currently was standing a hundred yards in front of her, throwing a barrage of senbon and kunai at Kohatsu and Haruko. She smiled when she realized they were doing pretty well at avoiding them. She could tell Sakura-san wasn't going nearly as fast as she could. After all, Kobi did see her battle during the Jonin Exams.

"What are you doing, Kobi-Chan?" Came her Sensei's lax voice.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She visibly brightened. "Are you here to help me?"

His eye crinkled, indicating he was smiling. "Nope."

Her face instantly darkened. sticking her tongue out at him, she tried to reach for a kunai in her bag.

Kakashi studied her for a minute. She in a way reminded him of Sakura Though at first, Sakura was as politely put, self-centered. He glanced at his previous student. He had to admit, she had certainly grown strong, possibly even stronger than himself. He couldn't quite be so sure. Sakura wouldn't kill, not unless it was her life on the line.

He looked back at Kobi-San, surprised to find her gone. He glanced in time to see her, sneaking toward Sakura Hmm? His eyes narrowed at Sakura There was something wrong with her. She had gone down to one knee, her back and shoulders tense. Either something was wrong, or his new students were that powerful. He highly doubted the latter, He flash stepped to Sakura's side.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He watched her, a nonchalant mask over his worried expression.

She grunted, "Define alright?"

"Should you be doing this excersize with the genin, or should you be taking it easy?" He sighed, seeing the look of thoughtfulness on Sakura's face. Her arms stopped the barrage, her arms down at her sides, her breathing labored. Then Kakashi watched the most peculiar thing. He watched as his ex-student's face, flushed red, turned a steady shade of green before paling out to white. The next thing he knew Sakura was behind a tree, puking.

"What's going on?" Kobi asked confused as to why Lady Sakura-San seemed to have stopped the assignment and seemed sick; she was fine only seconds ago.

Kohatsu and Haruko joined Kakashi and Kobi. Looks of confusion and concern on their faces.

"Stay here." Kakashi said, after here Sakura's up chuck stop. She sat a few feet away from her lunch, a stunned look on her face. Her mouth was hanging open as she looked at Kakashi.

"Fuck," was not what he was expecting to come out of her mouth.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you sick?"

She managed to close her mouth, licking her dry cracked lips. She had managed to safely get a good distance away before her lunch came up again, and at first she had simply thought it was over exertion mixed with simple food-poisoning, but as she started to assess her body she found something so startling, all she could do was sit there.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I know! It's so little! Don't worry I am totally beating myself up on this right now, but I WILL try and break this Word Block! Believe it! (haha, you see what I did there?) So please review, I love reviews. They are my Highs. Especially when their long and beautiful ohh. it just gives me the shivers...but in a good way...oh oh...it tingles me! Do it again. (Mufasa!) Ooooh...(Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!) Ha ha and that was me dorking out. So review my Lovelies and even give me some suggestions. **

**Love you lots,**

**Kikki17 :)**

**OMIGOSH GUYS! So I have this story I'm working on, and for those of you who love to laugh you'll just love it! It is romance but it's more humorous than romantic, and there is going to be more action in it than Cursed and less mushy marshmallow-y gooeyness. I have the first two and a half chapters done, though it probably won't be posted until late December or Early January. Just know that it's coming and it's going to be EPIC. The name isn't epic but the story is going to epic! It's called (drumroll please)**

**DEMONS, WITCHES, AND MAGIC! OH MY!**

**sidenote- I might change the title it's a mouth full, but if you want a summary/ mini-preview PM me :)**

**!****************READ ME AND TAKE NOTE OF ABOVENESSESS*********************!**

**SSOOoo, I broke my word block! Yay me! Yeah so those new little genins names were completely thought up on the spot so if they are the names of some other anime characters name...my bad...They are minor characyers anyways, they might be in a nother chapter but thats still pending. **

**How many of you were expecting her to be pregnant?! I know I wasnt...I uh...I mean, I totally planned that and didn't throw that in there because of a hiccup in the last chapter...Cough...okay you caught me. This chapter is complete improv, at least the updated half is...if you would seriously like to know what was actually suppose to happen PM me, I don't mind telling this extremely short and maddening story. :)**

**heheh...yurp..and that's my awkward AN...**

**Any questions? I'm very happy to answer them whether you review or you PM me, I promise to answer as soon as possible. (This is the polite way of me saying to REVIEW MY LOVELIES!)**

**Kikki:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura barely stepped out of her bathroom after a long shower when all of a sudden she was tackled by a screaming blonde kunoichi.

"WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO HEAR FROM NARUTO AT ICHIRAKU THAT YOUR PREGNANT!"

Inhale. Exhale. "Ino, please don't shout at me."

The calmness of Sakura's voice had Ino leaning back, her arms on the pinkette's shoulders, regarding her with a curious gaze. "Yes, Ino. I am pregnant. It's no big deal."

Sakura knew it was the wrong thing to say. She had no time to add anything in when Ino's deep blue eyes flashed with some emotion, and she was suddenly running her mouth again. "No big deal? Sakura! You are carrying a child! I didn't even know you were sexually active! You've only been back for two months and you're already banging someone!? Why didn't you tell me! Wait whose the father anyways!"

Sakura blinked at the rushing river of questions, her mouth hanging open to answer and then closing it. What was she suppose to tell the fuming blonde? She took a moment to look over the blonde. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a pointed look on her face and tapping her toe impatiently.

"Well? Who is he?" Ino snapped.

Sakura looked around. She really didn't want to tell Ino. It was bad enough that Kakashi knew-he wouldn't stop chuckling with that smug tone to it. Sakura seriously needed a distraction-who cares if she was being cowardly, Ino was anyone's worst nightmare, especially when she was mad.

"Sakura Haruno, if you don't start talking right now, I will ask every guy in the vicinity of Kono"-

"Alright! Alright!" Sakura relented, holding her hands up. She tucked damp strands of pink hair behind her ear. "Just don't say anything to anyone."

Ino raised a brow.

"I mean it Ino." Sakura held her pinky out. "A Ninja Secret- be brave and take it to the grave."

Ino blinked, and took her pinky, thinking it can't be that bad. Sakura leaned in and much like from their Academy days, whispered in Ino's ear, a name they both knew very well.

Ino's mouth dropped open. She was frozen in place, stunned. All that ran through her head was-_how good was it?_

Apparently she thought it out loud cause the next thing she knew, a red faced Sakura was screaming bloody murder at her to not be so perverted, while also mentioning that it made up for lost time under her breath. Very good, indeed.

Ino grinned, looping her arm with Sakura's. "Come, my Cherry Friend. We must celebrate the irony of you popping your cherry."

Sakura grumbled to herself as Ino pulled her out of her house, glad she was wearing something decent and not her pajamas.

Four Hour's Later

It was late, the sun just setting in the horizon. Sakura, tired and just a bit miffed, closed he front door behind her. How dare Ino take her to a bar to celebrate her pregnancy? How dare her buy shots and then remember she's pregnant and buy her orange juice while she gets drunk? She was fuming the whole time. They could've just gone to a nice restaurant. Sighing, Sakura headed to the bathroom, ready for another long, hot shower. Her water bill was going to skyrocket during the nine months. Oh wait, excuse her, seven months. Curious she went to her room, and peeled her shirt off. She looked at her stomach, sideways. She could see the small bulge now that was staring at her stomach, though it wasn't enough to tell she was pregnant. Of course a medic would know. And as she faced forward, she could see that her hips were slightly wider than normal.

How had she missed all of these changes in her body? How had she missed the baby bump, is what she wanted to know; it was too rounded for her to pass off as weight gain. She poked it; too hard with muscle, too. With a sigh, she rolled her shoulders, snapping off her bra and undressing.

Back in her bathroom, she started her shower, letting the cool water warm onto her hand. She started to grumble as a realization dawned on her. With her being pregnant, Sakura would be unable to go on missions. Unable to train. Unable to get rid of the excess chakra. Stepping into the shower, she frowned, mechanically starting to wash herself. That means that she'd have to take on extra shifts at the hospital. That means she'd have to take on more draining surgeries. That means...she groaned, resting her forehead on the cool glass of her shower. That means more paperwork.

Stupid Sasuke. Stupid River of Healing. Stupid Sasuke.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Sakura.

She blamed Sasuke, because he was just that good and she'd gladly do him again. She blamed the River of Healing because before the curse did further damage to her body she'd been pretty much infertile. Well, scratch that, she'd been fertile, she just didn't have a strong uterus. And now, apparently, she does. She blamed Sasuke again because he's Sasuke and a guy, and its somehow always the guys fault. She blamed herself because, she should have known better. She should have used protection. Yes, at first it had been farewell sex (and boy was it good), but after she'd been healed?

A sigh dragged out of her. Stupid, stupid Sakura.

That's not really what was bothering her though. No, what was bothering her was what would Sasuke do? What would he think? Was he going to be okay with this? That it's her whose bearing his first child? That it wasn't with someone he loves? Not the woman he was going to marry?

She stiffened. What if he tried to take it away from her? She didn't like that prospect; she didn't like it at all. If he tried to take away her baby-she would neuter him right on the spot.

Looking down at the baby bump, she let her hands glide across the skin. It was warmer than the other parts of her body, internally and externally. A sense of protectiveness swarmed her just before a decision was made.

She would keep it. She would keep it and love it. To hell if Sasuke didn't want it.

She would keep it even if it meant taking a life.

* * *

**Okayy! Here's my update. It is shorter than the original but...yeah I couldn't think of anyhting more to write without it sounding like a complete ramble. **

**Also this is the last Chapter. (crying and sniveling with tissues) However, there will be a second installment called **TARGET** Soooooo, please stay Tuned!**

**And there is Going to be a time lapse!(it's not that much though) So don't freak out!...And I can't think of anything else I need say soooooo I will end it here**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES! Feel free to throw shoes and popcorn at me! :9**


End file.
